Trapped in London
by spikeluver89
Summary: Sequel to 'Trapped in Hogwarts.' Nikki goes to London to stay with her cousin for the summer. What happens when old friends come around and a certain golden boy comes back into her life? Slightly AU CedricxOC
1. London Calling

A/N: Tada! Here's the first chapter of the Trapped in Hogwarts Sequel: _Trapped in London. _It's still a work in progress for the other chapters as well as this one so, yeah I hope you enjoy!

Few notes: It's slightly an alternate universe to the 5th book and 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter only my characters and imagination. Ms J.K. Rowling 

**Chapter 1**

"_**Last call for flight 1432 boarding to London England at this time."**_

"**Hurry up go catch your flight, remember don't loose your passport while you're there and let me know on the cute guys there" my younger cousin Becky was telling as I made my way over to the ticket both. **

"**There right here in my hand" I said with a smile on my face as I made my way to the ticket booth. **

"**Just reminding you and yes I'll look over the apartment and no I wont have any house parties. Not that I'll guarantee it" she replied. I gave her a look of horror as she said the last part. **

"**I'm kidding go and have fun and tell Dylan and Paige I said hi" she said as we hugged and said our goodbyes and I made my way in the small hallway that lead up to my plane. **

**That's right. I've made the plans for London two weeks ago and here I am heading there. Not only I'll be on a plane going across the world, but its for the entire summer. Well, not entirely since I have to return in the second week of August to prepare for my last year in college. **

**In case you're wondering on what has happened in my life from a year ago up to this point, here's the story: **

**********************

**So like I had said before, it's been a year since the incident at Hogwarts. I wasn't sure of telling anyone about it. Otherwise, I would've been locked up in an asylum. Luckily, my best friend Krystle believed me. So anyways let's get to the point. **

**I've finished my year at college, only one more year to go. As you can probably tell already, my younger cousin Becky only by two months moved in with me and Krystle because she was going to school that was closer to the apartment and luckily, there was enough room for the three of us. **

**As for the love life department, well it's kind of goes like this. While I was in school this past year, I did get a boyfriend. His name was Josh and we hit it off great. We started dating for about few months. However, later on it gotten bad but not bad to the extreme or anything. I had a feeling that he wasn't the one for me. I wasn't using him or anything. He was a really sweet guy.**

**I ought to tell you what happened with the relationship. One day, it was suppose to be our seven month anniversary. Josh decided to go to his brother's place for the day and we was to go out later that night. I waited and waited. It wasn't until 7pm that I decided to go ahead and go find him. **

**As soon as I got to the door, there he was. I couldn't begin to tell you the pained look on his face when he saw me. I knew then, that he did something I would never forgive him for. That night, I found out that he met another girl and they hooked up. I would describe how I felt but there was to many emotions. Hurt. Anger. Confusion. Pain. **

**That ended our relationship. I was devastated but I moved on. Honestly though, it had been karma to me as well. Why you may ask? Ever since I made that decision to write a letter to Cedric explaining everything(which now I do regret), I knew it was going to come back one way or another. **

********************

**So here I am waiting to take flight. I just want to have a good time. I mean what could happen right?**

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to flying British Airways and we'll be departing at this time please buckle up and be in the upright position as we take off. We hope you enjoy your flight." **_

********************

_**Meanwhile…**_

**CPOV**

"**Cedric, you have got to be insane I mean spying on her? That's one of the first signs as a stalker" Ernie said.**

"**I have to know if she is the real Nikki I knew back at school" I said. Ever since I overheard that conversation, it hasn't left my mind. **

"**Mate, what if…" Ernie started to say. **

"**What if what? What are you implying" I demanded. **

"**What if she's changed, I mean think about it, what if Nikki not what she used to be? What if you're following the wrong girl?" he asked these questions. **

"**Well, never know unless I try right?" I asked as we headed down the hallway. **

"**I suppose, but I have to say this. If she doesn't turn out who you think she is, she could be the wrong person I don't know, you're on your own" he said patting me on the back. "Besides, do you have any clue as to when she suppose to fly in?" **

"**Later on in the late afternoon" I replied almost immediately. **

"**Man, I don't even want to know how you know that, just be careful okay?" Ernie said as he walked away. I let my mind wonder as I filed some paperwork. Could I really get into some trouble doing this? Only one way to find out…**

****************************

**NPOV **

**I sighed as I looked out of the window. I could see mostly of the UK from below. It looked really nice, especially with the sun that was going down. I turned off my IPOD that I was listening to most of the my flight and also including when I slept to. **

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, please return to your seats as we make our final landing at Heathrow airport. Remember to have your seatbelts on and be in a upright position as we land. We hope you enjoy your stay in London and our flight and we hope you choose to fly British Airways again." **_

**I sat up in my seat as I grabbed my messenger bag that was sitting on the floor in front of my feet. My bag was open and a few of it contents fell out. As I grabbed the contents, I felt a weird feeling going on in my body. It felt like I was being watched. Could I be? Nah. That's highly doubtful. **

***************************

**I got off the plane and went through checkpoint so they would check out my passport(A/N: I forgot what they're called so sorry for any confusion!) and I made my way to baggage claim. This was a big airport. I heard my phone go off indicating that I'm getting a call. I checked to see who's calling me and it was my cousin Dylan. **

"**Hi where are you?" I asked as I got to baggage claim. **

"_**Nice way to greet your host I'm surprised." **_**he said in a mocking tone. **

"**Please spare the drama, I'm at baggage claim right now waiting for my suitcase" I said non-chillingly. **

"_**Well, why don't you turn around?" **_**he asked me. I slowly did as he told and smiled when I saw him, standing there with my suitcase. **

"**When did you get here?" I asked as I walked towards him. **

"**Few seconds ago, also your bag came in before you did which I was surprised at really" he answered as we hugged. Dylan was like a big brother to me all my life. However there is one little problem..**

"**Where's Paige?" I asked as we made our way out of the airport towards his car. **

"**Back in the flat she seemed happy that you're coming." he answered. Yep that's right. I've had a sneaky suspicion that Paige hates me. Why? I have no clue myself. For some reason she acts like a bitch towards me ever since those two got engaged. She never acted like that before. Hopefully I'll get some answers. **

"**Oh" I replied. **

"**Hey, I told her to try and be nice, I can't guarantee anything" he said sadly. **

**I shrugged when we reached the car. "Look, she hates me oh well her lost. I just don't understand why she acts like a bitch whenever I'm around her. Her loss." **

**When I got in the car, I had to get in on what would be in America, the driver side and Dylan got in the passenger side which is the driver's side. **

"**How did it feel when you drove like that the first time?" I asked. **

"**Very difficult and embarrassing. " he replied. **

"**I can't wait to hear the story." I said with an evil grin. **

"**Well, all I have to say is welcome to London cousin" he said. **

**A/N: So that's chapter 1. It'll have some references from the first story. And don't worry this story won't be rushed as my last one and it wont be to long of a story. It'll be around the middle. **

**Like I said it's still in the works the remaining chapters. I have a lot of ideas going through my head. It's hard to pick one though. **

**So you know the usual. Review, suggest, criticize whichever. **


	2. Settling in and a weird dream

**Disclaimer: Seriously think about it? If I own Harry Potter, would I seriously be here? Just think about out…I only own my characters and you know who they are. **

**Chapter 2**

I still can't believe the idiot! How in hell could you be able to get into an accident and drive on the wrong side of the road here? That's Dylan for you. Yeah he may be smart and all of that, but sometimes, he can be a dumb ass.

"So how long are you going to stay in London?" I asked.

"Well permanently unless if they don't want me here and I get transferred back to the states" he replied. Dylan is a lawyer. I know a shocker. But I still love my cousin anyways. Now, back to where I was saying. Oh yeah. Dylan became a lawyer when I was in my senior year of high school. He's no big shot or anything however, his firm transferred him over here back in the winter.

"Hopefully, you'll come back home" I mumbled.

"Me too, I'm hoping to have the wedding back in the states as well." he said. The ride was pretty smooth after that which was surprising to me.

******************

"This is your place?" I gaped as I saw the big building that was in front of me.

"Yeah, well, we sort of rent the flat out" he said as he handed me my suitcase. We walked through the building and got to the elevator. We waited for it for a few minutes until I heard the beep meaning it came. We got in and Dylan pressed the button which then took us up to the 10th floor.

We got out of the building where Dylan led me down the hall. The doors on the flats were painted black with gold numbers on them and the hallways has a white color to it with black paint along the edge. It looked like a nice place to live. That is if you could actually afford it.

"Welcome to la casa de Dylan and Paige" he said as we walked in. My mouth couldn't stop from hanging open as I took in what their flat look like.

It has a small kitchenette, like mine but more nicer, completed with a little island in the middle with four silver stools, the living room had plenty of space, with a black leather long couch and matching recliner and loveseat to match. The floor was covered with light brown flooring and a white rug was in front of the long black couch with a dark brown coffee table.

"And over there is the balcony" Dylan was telling me as I took in the rooms. I walked towards where the balcony was and walked out on it where there was a nice view of the London skyline.

"Wow, can we trade places?" I asked. He just laughed and shook his head and went back inside. I stood out on the balcony a little bit longer to take in the scenery. I grabbed my digital camera out of my bag and took a few pictures. I'm so glad I packed plenty of extra batteries. You know me, I do plan on taking pictures on my trip.

I was lost in thought when Dylan showed up back on the balcony saying that Paige just got home. Oh great. Let the hating begin.

*******************

I walked in the living room where I saw Paige and Dylan almost practically having their tongues. Gross.

Paige looked up and saw me and a smile crept on to her face.

"Nikki! Oh my god, so good to see you!" she said happily as she walked over towards me and hugged me. I looked at Dylan like 'what the hell?' and he just shrugged.

"Um, yeah same here" I said with a small grin.

"Trust me, you're going to have a good time while you're here, want anything to drink?" she asked me.

"No thanks, um, you think I could unpack somewhere or something?" I asked.

"Oh! Let me show you the guest room" Paige said as she grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me down the hall. Luckily, my suitcase rolled right behind me.

"So this is your room. I tried to make it as homely as possible" she said.

"I like it, honestly. I don't think that it could be done any different you know?" I said.

"Yeah, well, if you need anything just let me know" she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door. I stood in the room for awhile before I silently pulled my bag on to the bed and started to unpack.

******************

_Later that night…_

"_So, basically, Paige comes home from wherever, and decides to pull the happy façade and acted all nice?" _Becky asked me when I called her not after I've gotten back from eating dinner with Dylan and Paige.

"Yeah, I mean I've never seen her act that way around me have you?" I asked.

"_I don't think so, come to think of it, she never has whenever we hangout with her." _she replied.

"Hmm, I'll keep my eye out on her, something's telling me she's only doing this just for Dylan. I wish she would've liked me back then, before she became all bitchy after she got engaged." I said.

"_Well, she's not like to me. I don't know why she's like to you. Just don't worry about it and maybe while you're there, you two can talk it out. I don't know what else to tell you" _she said.

"Yeah, well, I'll let you go I'm still getting used to the time difference." I said.

"_Ah, well good luck with that" _she said.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up my phone and threw it on the charger. I changed into an old pair of sweats and a ratty grey shirt for bed. I took out my book that I was reading and grabbed my IPOD when I heard a knock on the door and looked up and Dylan was standing there.

"I just wanted to check on you that's all " he said.

"Where's Paige?" I asked.

"In the shower why?" he asked.

"I want to know what the hell is she on? You remember from this afternoon right?" I asked.

" I don't know but try and give her credit. She is trying after all" he replied.

"Hmm, fine, but if she talks crap behind my back, all hell will pay" I warned him.

"I'll be on the lookout" he said jokingly.

"Not funny" I growled.

"Love you too" he said as he ruffled my hair. I gave him an evil look as he smiled and walked out of the room. I sighed and put my headphones in and read my book, as I started to drift off into sleep.

_---Dream Sequence---_

_I'm walking down the street. It was cold, and it was night out. Street lights were on. I bundled myself a bit more as I was walking. _

_Then out of nowhere I hear footsteps. I looked around. Nothing was in sight. I keep on walking then out of nowhere I hear a growl. I turned and saw a wolf standing in the middle of the street. _

_I panic and start to run. Only problem was, the wolf or whatever it was, started to come faster and faster and then I ran into something. Only arms was hold me protectively. I tried to squirm out but I heard a voice that I recognized all too familiar. _

"_Don't worry you're safe now" _

_---End of dream---_

I sat up and my room was dark and only the moonlight was coming into the night. I looked over and saw that the clock read 1:12am. I laid back down as I continued to breathe in and out trying to control my breathing.

What a weird dream that was. But why does that voice sound so familiar?

**A/N: I know I'm horrible with a cliffy. And then the dreams begin.. Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**Anyways, just a heads up the whole Cedric stalking her thing will start probably around the next chapter. As for their reunion, it'll happen in the middle of the story. I just got the plan it out. And Happy Harry Potter Day! Since the 6****th**** movie came out now, I can't wait to see it soon! **

**Speaking of movies I've saw The Hangover three times, funny as all hell! And Bruno as well. To be honest for Bruno, if you do go and see it, it'll be funny and yet disturbing. Need I say no more? **

**I'm impressed with the hits I've gotten so far. Thanks so much!**

**You know what to do now. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Feels like somebody's watching me

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I created Harry Potter. Only to find out that it was already created. I'm joking about the dream part but seriously, I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters and I only own the ones I created so yeah…**

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and a weird feeling. I wasn't sure what it was though. But I decided not to worry about until I know what the hell is really going on. I got off my bed and walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning" Paige said as she was pouring some coffee in a mug.

"Hmm," I groaned, sitting on the stool on the island.

"I take it you slept fine" she said. I just nodded and looked over at the clock on the wall which read 8:45am.

"I'm so not going to get use to the time change" I mumbled.

"You will, it took longer for us to adjust the time change when we moved here. I just hope it's only temporarily. I mean, I do want the wedding back home" she said.

"You don't live here?" I asked.

"Of course not, I mean, I didn't, I lived back home in downtown Buffalo and I met Dylan in college up there" she replied.

"Oh well, I didn't know so…" I said.

She nodded as if she understood. She handed me some coffee and we drank it in silence. It was creepy actually. Boy this was going to be a fun trip.

"Morning ladies" I heard Dylan called as he walked in.

"Why are you all dressed up fancy for?" I asked.

"There's a meeting down at the office with my client today" he replied.

"Doesn't your boss know that you have family up?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is however, giving me a week of a vacation next week which is a good thing I may add" he said.

"Well, good, then maybe and we better, start making wedding plans, you know setting the date, the bridal party that stuff" Paige mentioned.

"You know I have to agree with her on that" I said.

Dylan sighed when he reached for the toast in the toaster oven. He had it in his mouth and he was trying to adjust his tie. I stood up and put my mug in the sink when I was done with my coffee.

"Is it okay if I can use the shower?" I asked.

"Of course, honey, you don't need to ask, just let us know" Paige said with a small smile. I thanked her and made my way to the bathroom. I defiantly need it.

**************************

The water was warm when I stepped in the shower. I felt the water going down on my body as I stood there for awhile. Then, the dream kept repeating itself. What did that mean and why did that voice sounded so familiar? I didn't think it would be Cedric's. I mean, come on, it's only a movie right?

I closed my eyes, trying to relax the tension that was in my body. Then all of a sudden I see flashes, visions sort of speak. I couldn't make it out as I grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered my hair and then it came back to me

_---Flashback----_

_I heard the train whistling. There's me walking on the train, looking lost. _

_Then, I'm knocked over and looked at whoever knocked me over angrily and when I looked up, I saw him. Cedric. He was looking down, feeling bad at knocking me over and he held his hand out in front of me_

_---End of flashback---_

I opened my eyes immediately. Did I just had a flashback of when I met Cedric? Hmm, weird. I finished up and wrapped a towel around my hair and grabbed my clothes and threw those on after I dried myself. I took one look at myself in the mirror after I brushed my teeth and went out of the bathroom and back into the guest room. I grabbed my bag, threw my wallet, passport, camera and cell phone in it.

I walked into the kitchen, noticing a note from Dylan and Paige, saying that they both left for work and a friend of Dylan's was coming to dinner tonight after work. Hmm, a friend. Maybe this trip would be bad after all right?

***********************

_Click. Click. Click. _

My camera went off as I took in the scenery at the park that wasn't far from the apartment. It was a nice day out, not too humid. But hey, I wore sneakers, jeans and a grey short sleeved shirt with my black sweater tied around my waist, so I'm good.

As I walked around the park, I felt a weird feeling going through my body. It felt like déjà vu all over again. It couldn't be, could it? I turned around and saw that nothing or no one was behind me. I made a face and continued walking.

For a minute there, when I was walking, I felt like I was being followed and also, out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn that I saw a figure standing on the other side of the park. I stopped short and turned, but the figure was gone.

"Weird" I muttered to myself before I headed back the way I came from and left.

*********************

I walked around the city for which seemed like hours, well not hours, maybe a few hours give or take. I can't wait until I get a chance to explore London, and hell, maybe explore the outskirts. That's what an adventure is for right?

I stopped by at a star bucks and grabbed a medium caramel mocha and took a seat by the window. My phone vibrated and I took it out of my bag and saw that I got a text from Dylan, wondering where I was. I texted him saying I was out in town and to tell him to relax, that I'm fine and will be home before he gets home. I didn't get a reply back, meaning he understood.

I looked out the window in a daze. Then, my mind brought me back to the dream last night, flashback in the shower and what just happened in the park. Was there a reason for all of that? Who in the hell would be following me now? As I continued to ponder those things, I could've sworn that I saw a pair of grey eyes on me.

**A/N: No they're not reuniting just yet folks! Sorry if that dampened your hopes but they will. Also sorry if this chapter is short. Life's been in the way so yeah. **

**Next chapter will be in Cedric's POV and a few chapters later I would say probably around chapters 7 or 8 they'll reunite. How you ask? Just got to read and find out. **

**I saw the half-blood prince this past Monday. It was really good, they're were parts that was funny as well, but for those who haven't seen it, I don't want to give out any spoilers, so yeah. **

**Hmm, what else to say…oh yeah, this has nothing to do with this story, but one of my stories is in the Age of Edward contest. It's in round two now and the link to the voting page is. The story is called "Some Disco Loving." **

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter if you have one. My username for there is XSpikeluver89. **

**Anything else to add…oh yeah review, criticize, any suggestions go to my buddy name review this chapter. **

**Expect the next chapter up early next week or so! **


	4. Following and Meeting Ryan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter Ms. Rowling does, I only own my characters that aren't mentioned in the books and I own this story idea. **

**A/N: This chapter takes place the same day, however in Cedric's point of view. Hope I didn't confuse you guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

CPOV

I sat in the park the next day, trying to sort everything that has been going on these past few weeks have been insane. I'm surprised my parents hadn't noticed on what was going on with me. It has only been a day since Nikki supposedly arrived here in London.

I still wait for the day when we can finally see each other. I know it sounds pretty gay and all but, ever since what happened last year, she hasn't been off my mind. I wonder if she looked the same or different.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger when out of nowhere, I heard clicking. I opened my eyes and looked around to find where that noise was coming from. I looked towards my left and I saw a girl standing there with a camera in her hands. Her back was towards me so I couldn't get a glimpse on what she looked like. The hair color however looked very familiar.

The girl looked around her surroundings before she walked on. It looked like she was heading back to where she entered the park. I got up slowly and started to follow her, hoping to get a glimpse at her face.

It was only a few feet when she stopped suddenly. Luckily, I've packed the invisibility cloak in my bag and looked around to make sure no one was watching and threw it over me. I stood there, holding my breath in as I stared at her. The girl turned and I knew I recognized her immediately. It was her!

"Weird" I heard Nikki muttered underneath her breath as she quickly walked away from the park.

I took the cloak off of me and watch her retreat down the street. There was no way it could be Nikki. Only one way to find out. I followed her out of the park a good 10 feet away from her.

************************

I made it to the coffee place down the street which as muggles would call it 'Starbucks'. Honestly, I don't understand the need for going to a star bucks just to get coffee every morning. As far as I'm concerned, usually Muggles would get coffee on their way to work, but to sit there and have it along with a brownie or some sort, it's clearly ridiculous in my book.

It didn't take to long to realize that I saw Nikki walking over to a table and sat down with her drink. I watched her take out what appears to be a phone and pressing a few buttons and putting it down and it wasn't for a few seconds before she picked it up again and shook her head as she pressed her phone again.

I looked down at my watch, knowing I have to get back to work at some point. I took one last look and I could've sworn I saw a pair of hazel eyes staring back at me before I turned and walked down the street.

***********************

NPOV

Was that? No, it couldn't be. It was only a movie, right? He was just a character. But how could Cedric Diggory be alive? Unless, I'm seeing things then it's a possibility. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the weird feeling that he would be alive again. But when I looked up, I saw nothing but people walking past each other.

I got up and left star bucks and decided to head back to the apartment. As I was walking back, something came to my mind. I know two things as of this point: one, I'm being followed by my supposedly dead boyfriend from a movie, to which I have no proof of what so ever, and two, this trip is going to be one hell of an adventure.

*********************

I got back to the apartment, thanks to Dylan giving me a spare key for now. I sat on the couch and stared into space for awhile. I knew Dylan had to work on a case he was preparing for trial. It had to be some kind of joke. Even, if it was a joke, it sure as hell wasn't a funny one.

I was making something to eat for lunch when the doorbell rang. I walked over and saw through the peephole and no one was even there. I opened up the door and looked down the hallway in both directions before setting my eyes on a rectangular box sitting in front of my feet. I picked it up and closed the door behind me and sat down on the couch in the living room.

The box had my name clearly written along with the address. Who would send me a package like that? It sat on the coffee table for awhile and I just stared at it. You know what, the hell with it, I'll open it and see what it is.

I grabbed the box and put in on my lap and started to unwrap it. When I opened it, my eyes went wide.

"No freaking way" I said aloud to myself.

Inside the box was a wand. My wand. But how in the hell? I seriously need to find the answers to it. Make that, everything.

I took the wand out of the box and held it gingerly in my hands. It was still the same one when I was in Hogwarts. Out of the corner of my I saw a piece of paper that was in the box. I grabbed it and opened it up and it said:

_Welcome back to London. You wand will come in handy during your stay. _

_Use it wisely. _

What did that mean? I looked at the front of the box. No return address. What is going on seriously?

I was just going to put my wand back in my box when I heard the door open. I quickly threw my wand in my bag and ran into my room and threw my bag in it. I took a few breaths to calm myself down before I headed down the hall.

*********************

I walked out and saw that Dylan and Paige got home. Also with them was another guy who was probably around 6 foot tall with dark brown hair that almost covered his eyes.

"Oh Nikki, glad your home here's someone I want you to meet" Dylan said noticing my entrance.

"Hi guys nice to see you to" I mumbled. Luckily, they didn't hear me.

"Nikki, this is Ryan, one of my friends I've met when I first came here, Ryan, this is my younger cousin Nikki."

"Ah a pleasure" he said shaking my hand.

"Likewise" I said returning the favor.

"So, Ryan, plan on staying here for dinner?" Dylan asked him.

"Sure if that's no intrusion to you guys?" he asked in his British accent. Which I must say is a turn on for me.

"No, not at all, I'm thinking we should go out tonight to eat again?" Paige suggested. We agreed and left for an early dinner a half hour later. I must admit, Ryan is really a nice guy. I could see him as being good friends. Something more than that, its very unlikely.

*******************

Later that night, we went back to the flat and had drinks and talked. A few times, I could've sworn that I saw Paige giving me a death glare. On one side of things, at least she is trying to make an attempt to like me a little again.

As soon as Dylan and Paige brought up the weddings plans, as of this point, they deciding on a date, while I excused myself to get some sleep, since today I had an interesting day and Ryan was leaving anyways so we said our goodbyes and I would see him at the law office cocktail party in a few weeks. Apparently, I got invited to that one since Dylan and Paige are going.

I laid on my bed for awhile letting my mind wonder off. I felt that a twist of events is going to happen. A lot of questions was going through my mind. Who was following me? Why was I being followed? What are those dreams suppose to mean?

I got up from my bed and wandered over to my bag and took out the box and opened it which had my wand supposedly in it. I held it in my hands, letting my fingers twirling it around.

I sighed and said to myself, "What else is going to happen next?"

**A/N: End scene. So there you go and no I'm not going to make Cedric one of those crazy stalkers that will go far enough and sneak into the flat. I'm not that crazy though that doesn't sound like a bad idea. **

**Nest chapter I'll fast forward a bit to two weeks into her trip. We'll see more of the dreams and flashbacks and what not and the cocktail party. That should be interesting. **

**And I know that she's in London and Ryan has a British accent so I'm going to try my best to add in some British words or slang or what not. We'll see. **

**Also, for those who read Trapped in Hogwarts, I might redo the first two or three chapters, just so that it would make better sense in the near future. **

**I know you have enough of my rambling so you can go review now. Expect the next chapter early on next week or later depending on my schedule. **


	5. Cocktail party and Trip to Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…does it look like I do? I wish but I don't, I only own Nikki, her family, Mara and Bryan. **

**Chapter 5**

It has been three weeks since I've arrived in London. So far, the trip has been well, fun and interesting at the same time. However, I knew that it was far from it.

I decided not to tell Dylan and Paige about the package that I got. I don't want them to think that I've gone mental. Then again, knowing Paige she would think I'm mental anyways to begin with. Go figure on that.

So, enough of that, as to where I am now, tonight is the night of Dylan's law office firm's cocktail party. I'm in my room, finishing up curling my hair with a curling iron Paige let me borrowed. I'm pretty sure that this will go through. Then again, I'm not so sure myself.

**********************

I smoothed out my dress later on. I was by the bar, just hanging back while the other people there was standing around talking to each other. I caught a glimpse of my cousin and Paige on the other side of the room, talking to an older man. He turned and saw me and gave me a small nod while I returned the same greeting, holding my drink up in midair before I turned my back on them.

"Enjoying yourself tonight?" I heard a voice. I turned and saw that Ryan came over. "Thought you might want some company, seeing such a young lady like yourself is all alone" he said.

"Thanks " I said.

"So how are you enjoying London so far?" he asked.

"I like it so far" I replied.

"That's good to hear, while you're here, we should probably hangout sometime, just the two of us" he suggested.

"True, um, Ryan, can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded, making me continue.

"Let's say hypothetically, that a package came in your name or should I say someone else's name, but there no return address. What does that person do in that type of situation" I asked him.

"Well, let me put it this way, it'll be a bloody pain in the arse to go hunt down the person, try going to a FedEx or something whenever you have the chance. What idiot would send a package with no return address?" he asked.

"Beats the hell out of me" I said taking a sip of my drink.

************************

After a few drinks, I was slightly buzzed. Hey, I'm only 19 years old so I'm not technically drunk. I started to feel a bit light-headed and went off to the bathroom. I walked down the hallway and into the ladies room. I only saw a few women in there, but they left as soon as I got in.

I splashed some water on my face. Then out of nowhere, my vision began the blur a bit.

_---Flashback---_

_I was on the ground in the abandoned girls lavatory and I was in tears. I was curled up in the ball, shaking and crying hysterically. I heard a voice calling my name. I knew it was Hannah's and I looked up and saw anger and concern in her eyes._

"_What the bloody hell happened? Who did this to you?!" she freaked._

"_M-Marcus flint from potions, I-I t-tried to get away but it was no use, I didn't know what to do" I cried out in pain._

"_Oh honey, come on" she said pulling me up from the ground and hugging me. "Here" she pulled my hair down and tried to cover up the black eye._

"_What would Cedric do? Oh god I don't want him getting in trouble, if he beats him up, then he's going to be out of the tournament and it'll be my fault" I rambled on._

"_I'm sure he won't be" she replied. "Come on, let's go" she gently pulled my hand and as we were leaving the Laverty, I put my hand on the back of my head and felt something wet. I pulled my hand back and saw blood. It must've been from when Marcus flung my back against the wall. "Um, Hannah…" I said in a whimper and she turned and I laid out my left hand which had the blood. "Oh my god…"she said before I felt myself falling back and blackened out._

_---end of flashback---_

I opened up my eyes. Where did that come from and why was Hannah in it? I took in a deep breath and as I stood up to straighten myself up, I saw in the reflection, Cedric standing there. I gasped and turned, but he wasn't there.

"I'm not having anymore champagne, " I said to myself as I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked out into the hall where I've heard footsteps not far from where I was. I turned slowly, but no one was there. I better do some investigating now. The party can wait.

***********************

I heard the footsteps again and I ran slowly down the hall. God, why did I have to wear heels? I didn't care at this point. I turned right and the hallway down there got a bit darker. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I walked down the hallway, slowly, hoping to not make any noises. My breath was shaking as I was walking. Who or what knows what might come out towards me. More or less behind me.

"Okay, this is just all an imagination. You only had a few drinks of champagne, also remember Cedric isn't alive, he's only a character, he can't possibly be real, can he?" I said to myself which came out in a whimper.

As I continued, I could've sworn that I hear a low snarl. I took a few steps back before running back into the direction I came. I ran back down the hall until I reached the bathroom and ran into one of the empty stalls and locked it. I slid down in the stall and closed my eyes for a second. This so can't be happening.

Awhile later, I heard footsteps coming into the bathroom. I stood up slowly hoping that there won't be any suspicions. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door and walked out of the stall, where I was greeted by Paige.

"There you are! Are you okay? You took a really long time getting back" she asked.

"I'm fine I guess that maybe I might head back to the flat if that's okay with you guys, and I'm sorry if I ruined tonight, you know I didn't mean to" I rambled for a bit.

"Don't worry, just call and let us know you got there safe, and Ryan had to leave early so you don't mind walking home do you?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind" I said with a smile and we walked back where I told Dylan I was heading home. He seemed fine with it and I grabbed my purse, making sure that I had the key to the flat on hand and left.

****************************

I've been walking for a good while now. It gave me a lot to think about what happened tonight. These past few weeks have been fun on my part. The whole experience is but however, at the same time, I wonder if my past is catching up to me. Not in real life, but in the magic world as well.

*****************************

I got some sleep last night. I woke up the next morning and my clock on the wall said 6:15am. I sighed and got up from bed without knocking my foot into the box that held my wand in there. I knew that today I had to do some investigating today.

I quickly showered and quietly went back into my room where I took a glance outside the window. It looked like it was going to be hot outside so I decided on a green tank top with dark blue shorts that went up to my mid-thigh but wasn't considered shorts, shorts and I threw on my converse sneakers. I threw my hair up in a bun, along with a black headband. I grabbed my bag and my wand and I quickly left a note for Dylan and Paige, saying that I was going out for the day and not to worry too much and that I have my phone with me.

I walked down the streets of London, hoping to get some sort of clue as to where was I suppose to go. Somehow I wounded up on Charing Cross Road. I crossed the street and I kept on walking until I came to a pub that had a witch stirring something in a pot. I pushed the door opened and walked into the pub, seeing that there was only the bartender and a few people sitting around.

I walked down the aisle, and before I could ask someone anything, the guy at the bartender said, "If you needed to get to Diagon Alley, best bet is to go in the back."

"How did you know that..?" I started to asked.

"Well, I mean you're obliviously looking for some answers, try going there." he said. I thanked him and walked towards the back which led towards the courtyard

"Great a wall," I mumbled. I felt around in my bag before I came to find my wand.

"I wonder…" I said to myself softly before I started to think. I stood at the wall, just staring at it. I began to tap it with my wand three time along the wall and then two times across.

"It was worth it" I said as I was putting my wand away before I heard the wall moving into a split, revealing Diagon Alley right in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe it. It actually worked, but how? I mean it's only the real world right, unless…

I took a few steps in looking around to see if there was some type of wiring that was working the walls. There was none to be seen around.

"Here goes nothing" I said to myself as I stepped into Diagon Alley.

**A/N: I know two updates in one week. I'm shocked myself, then again that's what really happens when I'm working two days a week now meanwhile I asked my boss for more hours. I hate my job. **

**So, now that Nikki discovered Diagon Alley, things are going to get interesting, we're a few more chapters away for her and Cedric to be reuniting! I can't wait to write the next chapters. **

**As for the wand thing in the last chapter, I'm leaving that as a mystery so you guys can give me guesses as to who sent Nikki her wand to Dylan's flat. That'll be revealed soon, but not now. **

**As for this chapter, I had to go to Wikipedia to look some of this stuff up since I can't find my first four Harry Potter books anywhere and I only have my 5****th**** and 6****th**** book in my room and I don't own a copy of the seventh book which sucks for my part. **

**Enough of my rambling, you know what to do and I tried to reply to the reviews so thanks you guys for reviewing, you rock! **


	6. Facing Bellatrix and a wet rescuing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so I only own my story idea and the characters that aren't mentioned in the book series. **

**A/N: Okay in case you missed on what has happened so far, Nikki is in London for the summer, she starts having dreams and flashbacks of what happened in the first story. Cedric can't keep his mind off of her and he starts stalking her. Now, she's in Diagon Alley, will trouble be right up behind her? Enjoy!**

**Read and find out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I wanted to jump for joy or something. I cannot believe I was in Diagon Alley. Damn, someone pinch me. But I couldn't do that now. People here would think I've gone mental. Scratch that. I am going insane. Sort of.

The streets were bare with only a few people in it. I guess it doesn't get busy between school I guess. I walked down the path, trying to blend in as I possibly can. I don't think there would be a reason not to get caught. What is the possible worst thing that could happen?

*************************

After a few stores later, there was no answer to this. Why was this so difficult? I was walking down until I passed an alleyway. It looked dark and abandoned. Something was telling me to go down there. I reached in my bag and pulled out my phone when I received a text from Dylan. I type in where I in northern England and that I'm taking a cab back home and not to worry. Little does he know, I'm where all magic and non-magic folk go to.

"I wouldn't even dare walk down there" a voice said. I turned and saw an older looking woman standing behind me, leaning against the building.

"How come?" I asked.

"Bad people are down there, supposedly, rumor is that the Death eaters and he-who-must-not-be-named are there" she said.

"Um, okay but what makes you think they're there?" I asked but she disappeared as I turned back. I guess there was one way to find out. I looked both ways, hoping that no one saw me and I walked slowly down the alley.

**************************

CPOV

I wish this day would be done and over with. I need to see her again, there were times that I dream of our reunion. But then at the same time, there was so many questions that I wanted to know. Like, why did she not tell me of her situation? How could I have not known? Also, I just want to hold her and never let her go. She was my everything. I even still have the ring I wanted to propose to her hiding in my drawer.

"Cedric, are you there?" my father said waving a hand in front of me.

"Sorry father, just got lost in my world again?" I replied.

"You seem to be alright son, you've been like that for days it's not like you" he said.

"I'm fine it's just nothing really" I replied.

"Okay then, listen you think you can do me a favor? Can you run a quick trip to the post office on your way home, these documents have to be mailed to Azkaban as soon as possible, " he asked me.

"Sure, I'll do it now, since I'm heading home for lunch with mum anyways" I said taking the two big envelopes in my hands. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

************************

I reached the post office in no time and went in there to drop off the packages. As I stepped out of the post office, the sky began to turn grey, meaning another rainstorm is coming. As if London doesn't get enough of rain. I put my jacket on and walked down the street.

When I was heading down to the post office, I had a feeling going through my body. It felt like something was going to happen. I couldn't pinpoint what. It wasn't until I heard thunder and the rain coming down a bit harder.

That's when I heard a scream and I took off running to find out what it was.

***************************

NPOV

Crap. Why did it have to rain? And me being a dumbass, I didn't bring a sweatshirt. Let alone an umbrella. I kept walking down the alleyway. Every step seemed to get darker and darker. I thought, maybe I should turn back now. As I turned the corner, I heard clicking of a pair of heels behind me and then a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Lost dear?" she asked me.

I turned slowly and saw that a woman wearing all black, black disarrayed hair and very pale skin appeared out of nowhere.

"No I was actually heading back" I said. But as I turned around, she spoke again.

"There's no need to dear. You look like you don't belong here. You don't know who I am, do you?" the woman asked.

"I rather not, now if you please" I said.

"The name's Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange." she said placing an evil grin on her face.

"Look, I really need to get going," I said turning on my heel, putting my hand in my bag to get my wand. I took it out and held it in from of me.

"Not so fast" she said, taking out her wand.

I closed my eyes, remembering a spell that I can put her in just enough to make a run for it. How I remembered it, it's a miracle to me.

"Stupefy" I called out and she fell back a bit before I turned on my heel and ran. There was not many times that I've tripped before she caught up to me.

She grabbed a hold of my shoulder and threw me against the wall.

"Now dearly, you should always respect your elders" she said, grabbing a hold of my throat.

"Really, you're not acting like one" I retorted before she threw my to the side. I felt on my face there was blood coming from my cheek and it was a scratch and I could see a bruise forming along my neck.

"Now, now, " she cooed. I tried to get up but I kept falling. I felt a pain going through my leg. I looked down and saw that a black and blue bruise was starting to form.

"Help me" I whispered, as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Who would want to help a poor girl like you" Bellatrix taunted me. I looked at her, with tears in my eyes.

"Don't hurt me" I said softly.

"We'll see about that" she said lifting her wand at me. I had fear in my eyes and that's when I heard a scream. I realized that my throat had hurt me, meaning I was the one who screamed.

"Unhand her!" a voice cried out. I leaned back on the ground as a sigh of relief. The rain was pouring down hard now and I gotten so cold. I struggled to at least lean against the wall and saw a duel going on.

I curled up in to a ball and put my head down. I was scared. Who know what this other person might do. I ran my hand in my bag, hoping that everything was there. I felt dizzy and then I fell over on my side.

"I'm not done with you yet, Diggory and you little girlfriend too you'll see!" I heard Bellatrix yell before she disappeared.

I moaned in pain before I heard footsteps. I couldn't move or anything besides the fact that I was soaked and that I was hurt.

I felt my eyes closing in on me before I saw something draping over me and I was lifted from the ground and I heard something familiar that I heard in my dream,

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. You're safe with me now."

And then I entered darkness.

***********************

CPOV

I ran towards where I heard the scream. I wanted to know where it was coming from. It wasn't until I got to where it was an I saw a woman all in black standing over someone. I grabbed my wand out of my jacket and ran down the alleyway.

As I got closer, my eyes widened as I saw that it was Nikki on the ground. That made me enter a rage.

"Unhand her!" I cried out. The woman looked up and I recognized who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange. But how in the world did she get out of Azkaban?

We exchanged a few spells in battle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her curled up on a ball and reaching in her bag. Then, with my horror, I saw her fell over.

After Bellatrix disappeared, I ran over to her. She seemed to be drifting consciousness. I saw the damage that was done to her. A scratch on her cheek, her leg looked like it was bruised, and a bruise forming on her throat.

I grabbed my jacket off of me and draped it around her, seeming that she was cold from the rain, mind you she was wearing a tank top and shorts. I picked her up bridal styled and carried her. I whispered something in her ear before she fell asleep. She seemed to be breathing normally.

I knew where to take her.

****************************

"Goodness Cedric what happened?" my mother asked as I walked into my house carrying Nikki.

"I brought her here, she's hurt I didn't know what to do, just help her" I pleaded.

"Alright, alright, bring her up to your room and lay heron your bed. I'll find the first aid kit." she replied.

I ran up the stairs in our house and ran into my room. I laid her gently on the bed. She started to stir for a bit, then she was still for awhile. She was breathing normally which is a relief for me. I place my hand on her cheek and stroked it. I couldn't believe that she was actually real. I was to fixated into her body when my mother came in.

"Out now, I need to fix her wounds" she said pushing me lightly off my bed.

"But mum-" I started to protest.

"Cedric, just do as I say, go downstairs and let your father know what's going on. Hopefully, he'll understand." she said.

I walked out of my room and downstairs and saw that my father came in.

"Cedric, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Remember the girl I was talking to you about in my letters when I was in school?" I asked him.

"You mean Nicole, of course why?" he asked.

"She's here" I said.

"Here? I don't get it son, what do you mean 'she's here'"? he asked me I groaned in frustration.

"No, I mean she's here, she's back" I told him. He didn't know what had happened last year so I began to tell him what happened from last year until now. At first, he looked at me like I've gone mad and then he was silent for a minute.

"Son, I understand you love her, but why bring her here? You could've taken her to St. Mungo's" he said.

"What good will that do?" I asked.

"But I do see your point, do you have any idea what's she going to say to you once she wakes up?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said. To be honest, I don't know myself. I saw my mother coming downstairs along with the first aid kit.

"She's going to be fine. She's just resting." she said. I ran upstairs to my room, only to see her sleeping on her side, wearing my navy blue bathrobe on the bed. I walked slowly over and sat down, grabbing her hand and holding it. I rubbed her hand with my thumb and stroking her bandaged cheek with my finger.

"Cedric honey, want to join us for lunch? I'm pretty sure she'll be fine while you're downstairs" my mother said softly from behind.

"I'll be down in a minute mum" I said. She nodded and walked away from the doorway.

I looked at her one last time before I went downstairs. I know that she's going to tell me what's been going on. I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you love" and I stood up and left my room for lunch.

***************

NPOV

My body felt stiff as I tried to move. Ow, my head. I opened up one eye and saw that I was in a different room.

Where the hell am I?

**A/N: There you go, 7 pages for this chapter. New record for now. **

**Yay they've reunited, sort of. What I mean is that they've reunited but not fully reunited until they see each other face to face, when they're both awake. I need to remind you that I've had this plan for awhile now so bare with me. **

**If you have any questions at all, let me know in a review or a PM and I'll try my best to answer them. **

**Review, suggestions, any improvements, you know where to leave them. **


	7. Meeting Joyce and fighting in the attic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter Ms. Rowling does and I only own my characters and yes that's including Cedric's mother cause she wasn't mentioned in the books and movies I don't think so yeah. **

_**Previously on Trapped in London…**_

_**My body felt stiff as I tried to move. Ow, my head. I opened up one eye and saw that I was in a different room.**_

_**Where the hell am I?**_

**Chapter 7**

I sat up slowly, trying to take in my surroundings. Where the hell am I? I looked down at my clothes, but it was covered by a huge navy blue robe that was probably two sizes too big on me. I rolled up the sleeves and saw that there was a mirror over the dresser across the room.

When I looked at my reflection, I looked like I was coming home from a battle. My scratch on my face was covered up, my bruise on my throat was an ugly purple color.

"God do I look horrible" I muttered to myself softly.

"Not really though the injuries are horrible" a voice said. I turned and saw that a woman was standing by the doorway. She had light brown hair and piercing green eyes. She sort of reminds me of…no wait…there was no way.

"Um, not to be rude of anything but who are you and where am I? Am I still in London?" I asked frantically.

She chuckled a bit before coming in and walking towards the bed. She sat down and I curled myself up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Well, let's take it one question at a time, you're in my house and yes you're still in London darling and as for my name, I'm Joyce" she replied.

"Well, Joyce um, do you have any idea what happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, from my son put it, he saw you being attacked by Bellatrix and he got there luckily in time, but by the time she's gone, you were pretty much out of it" Joyce said.

"Who's Bellatrix?" I asked. I seriously had no idea who she was.

"I think it would be best if my son would explain it to you, I told him he can come see you once he's done with something. He stepped out with his father but he'll be back, just rest dear." she said. I nodded as she got up and left the room. I sighed and reached over towards my bag which was sitting on the bed. I grabbed my phone and saw that I got a voicemail. I checked it seeing that it was from Dylan of course.

"_Hey Nick, it's Dylan, um you probably have no signal or something but I've talked to my boss and next week I have gotten the vacation so I could take you sightseeing. I do feel bad that I'm working a lot and you're here. But don't worry next week we'll have fun. Just call me back or leave a message since I have another meeting coming up at this point so I'll see you when I get home or you get home. Be careful." _

I smiled and I dialed his cell phone which ironically led to his voicemail as well.

"Hi Dylan it's me, sorry I didn't pick up, I've gotten bad signal with no reception but anyways, next week that sounds great and no don't feel bad for working a lot. I understand that you have a job to do. Don't worry and I will be careful I'll see you later on. Love you bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I laid back on the bed and sighed. How in the world did I get here? Oh yeah you can blame the damn dream I had since I've gotten to London thank you very much. I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep.

************************

I woke up not only ten minutes later. Then rain have subsided to drizzle. I sat up and put my feet on the floor. I stood up slowly and walked towards the dresser to where the mirror was.

I closed my eyes and sighed but then I felt an ache going along my neck and I moved my head to the side. I opened my eyes and look along on the dresser. I put my hand on it and glide it along the dark wood. It wasn't until my hand landed on a piece of paper that was faced down.

I picked it up and flipped it over and gasped in shock. It was a picture that I was holding. It was at the Yule Ball and Cedric was in it…with me. But how on earth? I put the picture down and backed away from the dresser. I grabbed a hold of the robe I was still wearing and walked slowly out of the room.

Down the hall was a string hanging from the ceiling. I'm assuming it was the attic and I walked over to it and pulled it down. I need to know what was going on. Is there a possibility that Cedric is alive?

**********************

I climbed up to the attic and pulled the light switch on. It was really dusty and old. Then again it's an attic the hell do you expect. I struggled to pull myself up and I stood up. I looked around. There was boxes and boxes of stuff. I walked around slowly to see what I was looking for really. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a trunk by the wall in the corner. I walked over to it quickly and despite the pain running down my leg, I really didn't care.

I knelt down and wiped it off with my hands. I tried to get it opened but it was bolted lock. An idea came to me and I quietly went back downstairs to my bag to grab my cell phone and my wand. I quickly rushed back upstairs and back to the trunk.

"_Alohomora" _I whispered and the lock opened. Perfect.

I lifted the trunk and saw that there was old robes and other stuff that I couldn't quite call. I started to go through it. I know snooping is a bad manner but I need to know if this stuff is real.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a box that was buried in well. I moved a few things and grabbed the box which was a small rectangular one. I opened it slowly, only to find a few pictures and a piece of paper. I took it out and stared at it.

It wasn't until I heard noise coming from downstairs. I quickly threw everything back into the trunk and cast a spell on it to be locked once I closed it. Thank god it locked and I stood up and hid behind one of the boxes nearby.

*************************

It felt forever but it was awhile since I've hid. I had to take off the robe because one, an attic like this was hot as hell not to mention it's summer and two, it was really annoying on me. Yes, I'm still wearing my clothes on and they're almost done drying. I peeked between the boxes and saw a shine of bronze hair walk by.

As it disappeared out of sight, I held my wand in front of me as I peaked out from behind. I started down the row slowly, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I scream and turned around and without thinking, I started to hit whoever was behind me with my wand and my hands at the same time.

"Will you stop it? Ow, that hurt!" the person behind me started to freak out.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" I shrieked.

"I don't want to hurt you" it said.

"Really, well if you weren't going to hurt me, then why are you up here then?!" I yelled as I kept slapping whoever it was until I felt myself tripping over a piece of wood and I started to fall.

Somehow, a pair of two strong familiar arms caught me and I continued to struggle out of its grasps.

"Why wont you let go of me?" I asked angrily, as my hair came down loose and covered my eyes.

"Because I want you to look at me in the eyes" the person ordered.

"Why in the hell would I want to do that?" I asked angrily.

"Just do it" it said.

"And if not what are you going to do about it?" I asked and as I brushed my hair away, I looked into the person's eyes and my eyes widen in shock and my jaw drop.

Oh. My. God.

"It is you" I whispered softly.

**A/N: Ha! You've been cliffy-owned! Is that even a word, cause if it isn't , it is now. **

**I appreciated the reviews I've gotten so far. You guys are awesome! **

**So, now it's time to review or whichever, just don't try and kill me. *goes and hides underneath computer desk***

**Sorry if this chapter was a tad short, I promise it'll be a bit longer next one. **


	8. Reunited and talking

**A/N: I was amazed by the response I've gotten from the last chapter. You guys rock and I didn't get stuff thrown at for the cliffy ha-ha. Thank god for that! So, as a thank you, I've decided to post the next chapter today since I wont be able to work on it due to me working for four days in a row starting tonight which totally sucks!! Anyways…on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I swear on my life I don't own Harry Potter. Only Nikki, Cedric's mom, Nikki's cousin and Paige, Mara, Bryan and Nikki's family. **

_**Previously on Trapped in London:**_

"_**Why in the hell would I want to do that?" I asked angrily.**_

"_**Just do it" it said.**_

"_**And if not what are you going to do about it?" I asked and as I brushed my hair away, I looked into the person's eyes and my eyes widen in shock and my jaw drop.**_

_**Oh. My. God.**_

"_**It is you" I whispered softly.**_

**Chapter 8**

I continued to stare into his eyes. I could not believe it. I want to, but now I wasn't so sure.

"C-Cedric, is really you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah it is me" he replied softly. He let go of me after gripping on me so tight, only that I was still holding him. Yes, that's right. I'm standing in front of _the _Cedric Diggory. There was so many emotions going on through me I didn't know what to do or say.

"Nikki, love, breathe" he said.

Instead, I lunged at him and hugged him with whatever strength I've had. He held on to me tighter. I felt the tears coming down my face. I buried my face into his neck and cried.

"Holy, friggin' crap it is you, I thought I was really losing it" I cried.

"It's alirght, it's alright" Cedric said softly over and over again as he rubbed my back soothingly. It was like that for awhile and in the longest time, it felt right being in his arms.

We pulled away and I wiped my face with the back of my hands to get rid of the tears that stained my cheeks. We looked at each other and it felt right. Cedric still look the same, same hair color, same eye color and same features. He grew a bit more handsome I must admit.

"You still look the same" my voice croaked out.

"I wish I could say the same but your hair has gotten a bit longer since last year" he said.

"Well, that's what happens to hair, they grow" I joked and he laughed lightly. I got out of his arms and walked out from behind the boxes and out into the clearing in the attic and slid down to the floor with my back against the boxes.

"What is it?" Cedric asked and he knelt down in front of me.

"I don't know, I mean it's to surreal" I replied.

"I know, I know, but I just want to say that after the tournament, the third task, precisely, I felt my world has ended when you disappeared. Like, for me there wasn't that much to live for. " he said sadly.

"I don't get it" I said.

"I just need to know, why didn't you tell me?" he asked me looking into my eyes and holding my right hand as he sat down in front of me. Oh right. That part.

" I don't know" I whispered softly looking down.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you about me. I mean, I do but you're probably going to hate me for telling you but, the reason why I didn't tell you is because, I thought.." I stopped speaking for a second and closed my eyes for a second.

"You thought what" he pressed the question on me. "Nikki, love, answer me please"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would up and left me. Never wanting to do anything with me. You would've went back to your friends and forget about me anyways" I admitted.

"Why would I want to do that for?" he asked.

"Cause, you're Cedric, your like the most popular guy in school and every girl wanted you" I said. I must admit, that part was true on my side. On Cedric's I wasn't so sure.

I got up slowly and looked at him in the eyes saying "Hope you're happy, now that I'm back , I should go." As I turn to leave, I felt a tug behind me and I turned around and Cedric was still holding on to me.

He got closer and our bodies was inches apart. Our faces grew closer and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Don't go…just yet" he said softly as my eyes closed and our lips met each other. My hands trickled around his neck, while his hands held on my back and we made out in the attic.

****************************

"So I have a question, what brought all the way here in London" Cedric asked me as we sat on the floor in the attic after we parted from our little make out session.

"Well, my cousin Dylan, invited me for the summer, because he's temporarily living here because of his job and he's with his bitch of a fiancée who hates me why I don't know myself" I explained.

"Really? Interesting, actually I really wanted to know why you were in Diagon Alley" Cedric asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I replied.

"Try me." he simply said.

"You asked for it." I said with a warning in my voice. I went on telling him how I started having these dreams in the past few weeks that I've been here and the flashbacks I've had in the shower and in the bathroom at the cocktail party.

"But the most weird thing was that I get home one day after being stalked somehow and my wand comes back to me from out of nowhere" I said finishing the story.

"Who did you think sent it to you?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know, it had no return address and a note that said 'use it wisely' with it. It's kind of like a cryptic message if you ask me" I replied.

He nodded and it became silent for awhile. It wasn't until I spoke up first.

"Cedric, since we've um, you know are together, but not together, together, or something like that. I need to know what we are. Are we friends, boyfriend/girlfriend again or significant other?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since I screwed up the relationship last year" he started to say. I growled a bit at that. How can I not forget seeing Cho and Cedric sucking face.

"Yeah, don't remind me of that" I mumbled looking down at my bag. I felt my chin being lift up by Cedric with his finger and looked into his face.

"I was wondering, if you want we could give this relationship another chance?" he asked.

I sat there, contemplating for what seemed like forever. I do want a start over. But at the same time, he hurt me before so was it possible it might happen again? We didn't really breakup technically.

"I would want to give this a go again, however on one condition" I replied.

"And that would be,"

"I want to take this slow, I don't want to rush into anything that we both won't like. That is, if you want to take it slow" I said.

"We'll take the time we need, I'm just so glad you're back into my life" he said, pulling me into a hug. I held on to him as well. We pulled apart, pressing our foreheads together, until my cell phone beeped.

I sighed heavily and went into my bag and saw that my alarm went off, meaning I had to get back.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go, my cousin will flip" I said getting up slowly and grabbing my bag.

"Let me walk you home" Cedric said following me downstairs. "My parents went out for the evening so I can take you home quick."

"Um, thanks but I'll be fine, don't worry," I assured him. He seemed unsure about that but looked like he let go of the subject. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out the door.

"Nikki" he called out.

"What?" I asked turning back to face him.

"Be careful, and I really hope to see you around" he said.

"Well, if you're ever in London, look me up" I said with a smile and I walked away from him, from his house. I stopped suddenly. I turned around with a confused look on my face and Cedric was still standing by the front door.

"Cedric, how do I get out of here?" I asked. He chuckled slightly as he walked over and took my hand into his and led me down the street.

***********************************

I got home an hour later due to heavy traffic downtown. I walked into the flat noticing no one was home. I put my bag down on the floor by the couch and sat on the couch and threw the TV on.

I looked back on today and I had to smile. It was so great. Seeing Cedric again after for what, a year. But I had to make sure that I wasn't going insane. I had a feeling I was but now, I'm not so sure.

"I'm home!" I heard Dylan yelling from the door.

"Hi, I just got home myself awhile ago" I said.

"I see so how was your day?" he asked.

"Alright" I said simply. "How was yours?"

"Pain in the ass, but that's what you get for being a lawyer. So about next week.." he said and that afternoon we talked about what's going to happen next week.

I have a feeling that things are going to get really, interesting from here.

**A/n: You can all breathe a sigh of relief now. They've finally reunited but what troubles are along the road in the relationship? Read and find out of course!**

**So I've come to a decision to rewrite the first few chapters in Trapped in Hogwarts. Reading it now, it's come to my attention to rewrite it just to make more sense better that way. Hope you guys wont mind!**

**So you know what to do, review, suggest whichever comes to mind. Thanks for your support! **


	9. Daytime Visit from Cedric

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP, only Ms. Rowling does I only own the characters I've created and this plotline. **

**Chapter 9 **

I fell asleep that night early after I hung out with Dylan and Paige. I told them simply that I had a long day. Tomorrow, I wasn't going to do anything not to my knowledge.

I woke up later on that night. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was 1:10am. I noticed on my phone that I got a new text message from back home. I flipped my phone opened and noticing the message was from Becky.

_You awake?-B_

I smiled a little bit and replied back.

_**Yeah, I was sleeping for some reason I woke up, I had a really interesting day.-N**_

_Really? Can you elaborate?-B_

_**It's hard to describe it really-N**_

_Why?-B_

_**Hard to describe, I'll tell you about it at some point, but not now-N**_

_Totally understand, I g2g need to register for classes talk to you soon say hi to everyone for me-B_

_**Will do-N**_

I sighed and put down my phone and laid back on my bed. As my eyes started to close shut, I couldn't help but wonder, if Cedric was back in my life, should I let my family friends know about him?

*****************************

I woke up around 9 this morning. My eyes fluttered opened but the sun was shining bright that I almost went blind. I sat up and noticed a piece of paper was taped to my window. I didn't even look at it as I got off from my bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"You know who called this morning?" Dylan asked.

"Your mom again?" I asked as I grabbed cereal and sat at the island next to Paige.

"Sadly, no but Mrs. Baker across the street" he replied.

"Really, why did she called for?" Paige asked.

"Well, apparently, sometime during the night she could've sworn that she saw someone taping something on the guest bedroom's window" he said.

I stopped eating for a second. Could that be? Nah. Not a chance.

"Maybe she's probably losing after all I swear that woman needs to go into a home or something" Dylan joked.

"Either that or she could be blind, I mean who knows what she could've saw" I said looking up from my cereal.

"True, say Nikki I have a question for you" Paige said.

"Shoot" I replied.

"Would you want to go bridal gown hunting? I'm not picking anything out or anything just to get an idea on what I would want to wear for my wedding?" she asked.

"Sure, when do you want to do it ?" I asked.

"Friday, after I get out of work?" she said in a question like tone.

"Sure no problem" I replied. She smiled at me and grabbed her stuff for work. I guess our relationship could work. Right?

****************************

After Dylan and Paige left for work, I decided to take a shower. After what happened yesterday, I needed one bad.

I stepped into the shower and shampooed my hair, washed my body, the whole thing. As I was rinsing out the conditioner that was in my hair, I was brought into a dreamlike haze…

_---Flashback---_

"_So, you nervous about the tournament coming up?" I asked._

"_Not really, I mean I know I probably have it in the bag but still, now that Potter is competing, it changes the game a bit I suppose" he said._

"_I guess you're right, just keep your head focused and just so you know, I'm right behind you and support you being in this, and I just don't want you getting hurt…or killed for that matter" I said squinting my eyes at the last part of my sentence. I guess Cedric must've seen it cause he lifted my chin up to his face meeting him at eye level._

"_Listen, I'm not going anywhere and I don't plan on it so I don't want you to think like that" he said in a serious tone. Yeah, I've heard that before. But I didn't let him know that right away. _

"_Okay, I promise I wont think like that" I said. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. His scent was so breathtaking as I breathed it in. We let go and he pulled me up as we headed back inside._

_----End of flashback---_

My eyes flashed opened as I turned off the water. Why do I keep getting these flashbacks for? Sure I haven't had any dreams recently. But what the hell are those flashbacks trying to tell me?

I sighed and dried myself off before putting on a grey t shirt and a pair of jeans before I went into the kitchen and washed my cereal bowl. Then next thing I knew, I was doing most of the dishes that was in the sink. It only took me about five minutes since the dish pan was almost full and that there wasn't any room left.

****************************

Later on, I sat in the living room by the windowsill looking out the window when I heard a knock at the door. Confused, I got up and walked towards the door. I had fear running through my body. What else could be waiting at my door.

I peeped through the peephole and to my shock that it was Cedric standing there. I unlocked the door and there he was, standing with all of his glory.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can't I stop by and see my girlfriend, after all I did made my way over here anyways" he said. "Anyone else home?"

"No, Paige and Dylan left for work" I replied.

"Good" he said flashing a smile before he pulled me into his arms and our lips met as we made our way back into the flat. I pulled away for a moment and looked at him.

"In all seriousness, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Like I told you, I wanted to see you" he replied.

"But how did you get my address?" I asked.

"I simply called information" he said.

"You called information?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to grabbed two water bottles.

"Well yeah, and I needed to talk to you about something." he said from the couch. I walked back towards the couch, placing the water bottles on the coffee table and sat down. He grabbed for my hand and held on to it.

"You're not proposing to me are you?" I asked with a worried look. "Or rethinking about our relationship?"

"God no, to both of those, but there is something I should warn you though" he said.

"Then just spit it out" I said.

"You remember yesterday on how Bellatrix attacked you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, my father told me that she escaped from Azkaban few days prior."

"Meaning…"

"She and other death eaters are on the loose, meaning you-know-who is back." he said.

**A/n: There you go. What did you think so far? Yay or nay? Your voice, your opinion. **

**Now a few news to share. I'm currently rewriting chapter 1 of Trapped in Hogwarts so that'll be posted soon. The following chapters for Trapped in Hogwarts are to be rewritten: chapters 2,3, and 6. Anymore I'll let you know. **

**Also, I want you guys to know that I start school again on the 31st**** of this month. Meaning, the updates here will be less or so depending on how much schoolwork I get. So if I don't get a chance to update during that time, just blame it on that. **

**I think that's it so you know what to do now and I do appreciate the reviews I've gotten so thanks so much! **


	10. You got a threat on your hands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter only my characters, ya dig? Now on with the show…I mean chapter! **

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean their on the loose?" I asked.

"they've escaped, on the run that sort of things" Cedric said.

"I know what it means genius, but how did they escape thought, that's what I'm wondering" I said.

"Well, you know and practically everyone in the wizard world know about you-know-who, however, with Bellatrix, she somehow escape Azkaban by creating a hole in her prison cell and escaped. We don't know where they are right now though, which frightens me to death" he explained.

"Why should that affect you?" I asked.

"Because, I'm afraid that she's going to go after you" he replied softly.

"Please, I could take her out any day, anytime." I said. Cedric chuckled at that lightly before grabbing both of my hands and looked me into my eyes.

"I don't want anything to happen to you and I will not let you fight her" he said.

"I'm not going to die" I protested.

"You're right and that's why when the time comes you're not going into battle" he said.

"Gees, since when did you get so overprotective" I mumbled to myself.

"Since I got you back in my life" he said softly.

"Cedric, I'll be fine don't get so overdramatic" I said with a small grin on my face. We were about to lean in for another kiss when my phone beeped.

"Sorry hold on" I said, getting up and grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I answered with a little annoyance in my voice.

"_Hi Nikki, was I interrupting anything?" _it was Becky.

"No not really, I was just tidying up the place a bit" I lied. Cedric looked at me questioningly and I mouth him "Becky" he nodded.

"_Aren't you a guest at their place I mean technically you are" _she said.

"It's just a habit, you know that" I said.

"_Yeah, yeah so what's new, how are the almost newlywed couple?" _

"The same, working and this morning, they got a call from Mrs. Baker"

"_Isn't she the crazy lady who lived across the street?"_

"She's still alive, but anyways, she calls this morning as I was saying she called saying that she could've sworn that she saw someone during the night taping a piece of paper on the guest bedroom window." I explained.

"_Really, did that actually happen or is she completely loosing it?"_

"Not sure I have to check later, it could've fallen off by now, so I really don't know" I said.

"_If that happened, let me know." _

"Of course" I said. As I turned back towards the living room, I've noticed Cedric was gone. "Listen, I've got to go so I'll text you later or something, tell Krystle I say hi and I miss her."

"_Will do" _

With that said, I hung my phone up. I sat it down on the coffee table. I looked around before heading down the hallway towards my room. I knew he didn't leave the apartment, otherwise I would've heard the door.

I got into my room, noticing Cedric was there. He looked up at me, his face looked like the color was drained from his face.

"What's up you saw a ghost?" I asked. He silently handed me the paper and I took it. It didn't take a second for me to look at it, the paper flew from my hands and I walked out of the room and back to sitting on the windowsill with tears threaten to flow down my face.

*******************************

CPOV (prior to the note thing, while Nikki is on the phone)

She mouthed the words "Becky" at me. I'm assuming it was her other cousin. I sat on the couch waited but something threw me off. It wasn't until she mentioned about a neighbor of some sort.

"She's still alive, but anyways, she calls this morning as I was saying she called saying that she could've sworn that she saw someone during the night taping a piece of paper on the guest bedroom window." she was explaining.

I got up from the couch and made my way to the guest bedroom. Sure enough, there was her stuff in one suitcase, some in a drawer and on top of the dresser. I saw the paper on the window sure enough.

Something about it seemed suspicious. I walked over to it slowly and pulled it off. I opened it and I felt the color going off my face and I felt anger and fear running through my body.

The piece of paper had her name on it and it wasn't in my handwriting. However it said with cryptic writing:

_**Don't think you've gotten away from me that easily. **_

_**I've gotten my eye on you. **_

_**Signed from you-know-who**_

I stared at the paper for a long time. It couldn't be happening. I heard a phone snap, meaning that Nikki was done being on the phone. I heard her footsteps coming towards the room.

When she got in, she stood there for awhile before I looked up at him, my face filled with horror.

"What's up, you look like you just saw a ghost" she said. I handed her the paper in silent and she took it. Her eyes widened for a second and the paper fell from her hands and she silently walked away from me and out of the room.

I followed her into the living room where I saw her sitting by the windowsill, curled up in a ball, her head resting on her knees, just staring out the window.

"Why me?" she asked softly as I was walking over towards her and sat down next to her, pulling her close to me and holding her.

"Why me?" she kept saying over and over again as I tried to comfort her as best as I could. The note was still in my pocket. I do plan on taking it to my father. Hopefully, he'll know anything about it.

********************************

NPOV

I sat in Cedric's arms mumbling over and over again. He just sat there and rubbed my back soothingly. It felt good to be in his arms, but in the unfortunate circumstances. I wiped some tears that was falling from my face before sitting up straight and I got out of Cedric's arms.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the dishpan and started to put some dishes away.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, just trying to do some distracting that's all" I replied.

"Why?"

"Because, I want that to be the least of my worries while I'm here, plus I don't want you to worry over me too much emotionally, you know what I mean" I said as I was putting some utensils away.

"I suppose, but I'm staying with you here for awhile" he said.

"Cedric, it's not necessary.." I started to protest but he held up his hand.

"Nicole, I'm staying here until your cousin comes home. Until then, don't aruge with me about it. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you again" he said.

"Look" I said walking towards him and grabbing his hands in mine. "You're not going to loose me, I'm not going anywhere until I leave here to go back home in August so don't worry about anything" I assured him.

"Good then you're mine until later on tonight" he said.

"Let's hope so" I said as we shared a kiss in the kitchen. He may know that I won't go after Bellatrix, but little does he know, I do plan on going after her. Question is where do I start though?

**A/n: Oh snap Nikki's going to be very sneaky on this one. After all, she does tend to be stubborn now. Will her plan work once she figures out one and if she does figure it out, will Cedric be able to stop her? We'll wait and see. **

**Next few chapters will be a bit of humor in it aside from the drama until later in the story. Mara, Hannah and the gang will make their appearances soon. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. **

**I didn't think that the last chapter was a cliffy. I am good at that LOL. **

**You know what to do I don't need to remind you…or do I? *shifts eyes***

**Don't forget I do have twitter! It's Xspikeluver89. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter soon! Maybe I'll post it this week again, we'll see what comes to mind right? **


	11. Uh oh Busted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Ms. Rowling does I only own my characters and plot.

Chapter 11

**Later on in the day, Cedric and I stayed in the flat just hanging out. We did the occasional make out session but other than that, it was a quiet afternoon. **

**We were on the couch just in each other's arms watching some TV when out of the nowhere the buzzer rang. I sat up and got up from the couch and walked over towards it, with Cedric in tow. **

**I pushed the button on the intercom and said "Hello?" **

"**This is Nicole I presume?"**

"**Yes who is this?" I asked nervously. **

"**This is Jake from downstairs, and Dylan tried to call you before but it didn't go through, he wanted me to tell you that he'll be home late and to have you call him once I gave the message." he said. **

"**Okay, thanks so much" I said before letting go of the button. I reached for my phone in my pocket and dialed Dylan's cell phone. **

"**Hi Dylan it's me, you're probably not answering your phone but I'm calling to say that I got your message from Jake and if you were trying to call before Becky called and we talked she says hi and I'll see you when you get home bye." I said on his voicemail. **

"**What was that all about?" Cedric asked me. **

"**I have no idea" I mumbled as I made my way back to the couch. "Something's off, I mean if I would've had a call while I was on my phone, it would've let me know right?" **

"**I wish I had the answer but I wouldn't know about those things" he said with a smirk. **

"**Gee thanks for the help" I said sarcastically but not before a flashback covered me. **

_**---Flashback---**_

_**I followed the shadow down the hall. I walked slowly so that way who or what ever it was, didn't catch me. I saw the figure going into a door and closed it, but not all the way. I tip-toed towards the door, like you see in some horror flicks, near the entrance. All I can see was two figures moving in where the candlelight shown their shadows. Their voices was spoken very harshly**_**.**

"_**Honestly, man, haven't you already noticed? Potter survived the first round?" one voice said. What does Potter have to do with this?**_

"_**No kidding mate, if you think I would've seen it, I wouldn't have done what I did?" another voice said.**_

"_**Quiet, someone might hear" the voice said. I gasped softly as my hairbrush fell on to the floor a bit to loudly as I sprinted back towards the dorms. **_

_**---End of Flashback---**_

**I sat there staring into space until I felt another flashback coming over me. **

_**---Flashback---**_

_**I headed into the woods which leads to Hargid's house which then leads to the stairs to the castle. Too bad that someone could've told me that it was a bad idea when out of nowhere I heard screams. I ran as fast at my wet clothes can let me to where the screaming was. I hid behind a tree as I got closer. What I saw was an altercation between an older man and a dark figure in a cloak. I saw the older man being knocked down into the ground. I moved a bit closer, trying to see who it was when I heard a voice coming from nowhere.**_

"_**I wouldn't even dare if I was you." I turned only to see the dark figured once again.**_

"_**You did this?" I asked my voice becoming a whisper.**_

"_**Yes, he had it coming after what he did! Now get this pretty lady" the figure came up to me and put his hand near my cheek, but I slapped it away, taking a step back. I had no idea what this guy was capable of. "Oh feisty aren't we? Well, besides the point, tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you're next." he said and with that, he vanished. I took off running like hell**_**.**

_**---End of flashback---**_

"**Huh, weird" I muttered to myself. **

"**What? What is it?" Cedric asked. **

"**You know the flashbacks and dreams I've been getting?" I asked him. He nodded. **

"**Well, I've gotten two of them both was from when the first and second tasks happened afterwards." I replied. **

"**Maybe they're trying to tell you something" Cedric said. **

"**Yeah but what though?" I asked. All too soon was then I heard the door being unlocked. **

"**Nikki, honey it's Paige. Can you open up?" Paige asked through the door. Oh shit. **

"**Um yeah just a minute!" I called out. I pulled Cedric from the couch and dragged him into my room. **

"**What the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked as soon as I was about to close the door. **

"**Look, my cousin's fiancée is home and I totally forgot she was coming home early today. Also she doesn't know that you and I are in a relationship" I said meekly. **

"**And why not?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. **

"**Never came up? Just stay in my room try not to break anything in here please?" I asked. **

"**Of course, anything for you" he said as we kissed before I closed my bedroom door. I took in a few breaths as I walked towards the door and unlocked it. **

"**Was there any reason why the door was locked?" Paige asked. **

"**No robbers would come in here?" I asked nervously. **

"**True, not that it happens around here anyway so how was you day?" she asked me. **

"**Fine nothing unusual happened yours?" I asked. **

"**It was okay, you okay, you're acting weird" she said. **

"**Um, I'm fine really no biggie" I said nervously. Paige didn't seem to buy it but continued to be in the kitchen, making lunch apparently. **

"**So I'm thinking when we go do the dress shopping thing we could do lunch to if that's okay with you" Paige said. **

"**That's fine by me" I said, looking down the hallway just to make sure that Cedric didn't pop up or anything. **

"**Are you sure you're okay?" she asked me once again. **

"**I'm fine really" I assured her. **

"**Then why do you keep looking down the hallway for?" she asked with a confused look. **

"**No reason" I answered. She looked at me like she didn't believe me. Then again, knowing her and what not, she wouldn't believe me anyways. **

**I excused myself and went back into my room. As soon as I closed my door, I saw that Cedric was on my bed with a book in his hands. **

"**What is that?" I asked. **

"**Photo album, I found it while you were gone." he replied. **

"**Really? Of what?" I asked, making my way over towards the bed. **

"**You. Your family in here" he said, continuing to look. **

"**Um, maybe I would want a sneak and aha!" I said snatching the album out of his hands and jumped on my bed.**

"**That wasn't nice" he said. **

"**Um, looking at my baby pictures in here isn't nice now isn't it?" I asked giving him a teasing smile.**

"**Oh your going to get it" Cedric said, crawling towards me and grabbing my sides and started tickling me. **

"**C-Cedric stop that tickles!" I said in between laughs and little shrieks. **

"**Really? Well, I got to remember that for now on" he said as he continued to tickle me. **

**It got on like that for a minute until our faces was inches away from us. We leaned in a bit closer until something got in the way that I was so not expecting. **

"**Hey, Hon, have you seen the remote to the TV?" Paige asked coming in the room but stopped short when she saw me and Cedric on top of one another. **

"**Nikki, who is he and what's he doing in your room?" she asked warily. **

**Oh crap. Busted. **

**A/n: HA! Paige was so going to find out sooner than later right? How do you think Dylan will take it? What's going to happen to those two now? Got to stay tuned and find out folks! **

**I decided to post this chapter this week again but it's going to go back to posting once a week and maybe an occasional two posts a week depending on the chapter. Also, I am finding pictures of who Nikki, Hannah, Mara, Bryan, Dylan, Paige and Ryan look like. I've done Hannah and Paige. I need to finish the rest soon. **

**I'm almost done with chapter 1 rewrite of Trapped in Hogwarts. I'm probably going to wind up rewriting most of it up to chapter 14. Cause looking back on it and reading it, I'm surprised no one corrected me on the spelling and punctuation mistakes. Then again it was my first Harry Potter fic so what can you do about it really? **

**So you know what to do. If you want me to send a preview of each next chapter for now on I'll be more than happy to if you guys want me to, totally up to you. It's your opinion after all. If I do start that, it's going to start once I post chapter 12 up not this chapter so whatever floats your boat is fine by me. **

**Stick around for next chapter! **


	12. Um, Paige meet Cedric, my boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except my characters and the plot. So ha!**

**Previously on Trapped in London:**

_**It got on like that for a minute until our faces was inches away from us. We leaned in a bit closer until something got in the way that I was so not expecting. **_

"_**Hey, Hon, have you seen the remote to the TV?" Paige asked coming in the room **_

_**but stopped short when she saw me and Cedric on top of one another. **_

"_**Nikki, who is he and what's he doing in your room?" she asked warily. **_

_**Oh crap. Busted. **_

**Chapter 12**

Oh. My. God. I wanted to die right there. My eyes were wide and my mouth was dropped in shape of an 'O' and Cedric looked like he was scared while Paige had a mix feeling of anger, confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Oh my god" I said sitting up quickly.

"Is that your cousin?" he asked weakly.

"Sadly no" I said.

"Nikki, a word please" Paige said calmly, trying to control her anger. I gulped and got off the bed slowly and she followed me into the kitchen.

We got into the kitchen and I had my back to the sink while Paige started to pace back and forth. What surprising me is that maybe she's not yelling at me. Not yet anyways. And how do you suppose to tell Paige that my character crush who I've fallen in love with when I made a stupid wish last year is actually real and now back in a relationship taking things slow? I can come up with a few things to stir away from the truth.

"Nikki, since we're adults, I'm not going to yell at you. I want to talk about this in an adult fashion. Now, can you explain to me how in the world did a guy get here?" she asked, trying to control her anger.

"He's an old boyfriend of mine" I blurted out. _What are you doing?!_

"An old boyfriend? When were you in a relationship?" she asked.

"Last year, before Josh came into the picture. We hooked up after the Christmas break and well, it was going great until one day I was suppose to meet him in the library and he was kissing another girl. I didn't give him a chance to explain and we lost touch until yesterday. Remember when I went up to northern England for the day?" I said.

"Yeah?" Paige said.

"Well, we ran into each other. It turns out he comes here for the summer as well. To stay with his parents until he finds a place of his own. He does have a job and all, and well yesterday we talked things out a bit and we're back together" I said finishing my story.

"But how does he know where we live?" she asked me. Crap should I tell her that Cedric's a wizard? Maybe not…

"He found out through the yellow pages?" I said meekly. _Smooth Nick, real smooth. _

"Well, information does give out information" she said.

"Yeah and in all honesty I had no idea he was going to come here. And for that I'm really, really, really sorry" I said.

Paige was quiet for a second. She then started to pace back and forth for a second. I guess she was trying to take it all in. It's not like I've ever brought a guy home in an empty apartment before. Especially in an apartment that's not even mine to begin with.

"I believe you" Paige said softly. _Say what now!?_

"You what?" I asked.

"I believe you. I know you pretty well by now that you wouldn't just invite a guy without asking me and Dylan, but like you said, you had no idea he was going to be here. Just remember to never do it again just let us know ahead of time." she said.

_Holy crap I cant believe she bought it! _I thought to myself.

"Um, yeah I promise it won't happen again and just let me tell Dylan about him. I want to wait for awhile before I tell him anything" I said.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Now, if you don't mind, I want to talk to Cedric, just to get to know him a bit" she asked.

"I'll get him hold on" I replied, leaving the kitchen. I still couldn't believe that stupid fake story came out of my mouth.

I arrived back in my room and looked at Cedric. Poor guy. It looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"So are you okay?" he asked standing up slowly and walking towards me.

"Oh I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about" I said. "Paige wants to talk to you"

I heard him gulp and I couldn't help but giggle. After I told him to relax and after he left, I went over towards my bed. I sat on it and sighed. Wow, this day has gotten pretty productive. Not only, Paige knows about me and Cedric, but I had to make up a lame story about why he's here. I wonder how Dylan will take the news. Once I have to guts and tell him.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on my bed when I felt myself going into a sleep.

_--Dream Sequence--_

_I was walking down the street. I was with someone. And then out of nowhere, I felt a breeze going by and when I turned I saw someone in a dark cloak standing there. _

_Then in a flash, someone is in front of me, protectively. Next thing I knew, I saw a flash of light and I fell backwards on the ground. I look over and I started to scream and cry. _

_---End of Dream Sequence---_

I sat up quickly and then fell off the bed. I curled myself up in a ball and just started to rock back and forth. There was no way in hell that it could happen. I started to breath heavily. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Nick, Paige wanted me to let you know that she had to run an errand quick and she'll be back…" I heard Cedric say.

I looked up to him, tears threatening to fall down my face.

"What happened? Tell me" he said rushing to me.

"Just a weird dream that's all" I said softly.

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked. I just shook my head and he decided not to press the issue any further. He was going to know anyway so I didn't even bother explaining it now.

"So, um, Paige said she was stepping out?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she'll be back" he replied. "I must say she is quite an interesting person."

"Really how so?"

"Well, for one thing, she said that she does approve of us dating or however you put it, but she quote you hurt her, I'll hurt you back" he said.

"Wow well I do admit, she can be protective of her family. I just wish that she doesn't have to pretend to be nice to me meanwhile she hates me" I said.

"She doesn't hate you" Cedric said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Would you want someone in the family who hates you for no reason?" I asked him raising both my eyebrows at him.

"No, but I know for a fact she doesn't hate you" he said. "Just give it time." I shrugged and got up from the floor, with Cedric following in pursuit.

******************************

"I'm really sorry about today" I said, walking Cedric towards the elevator.

"It's not a problem really, I think it was bound to happen that I was going to meet one of your family members one way or another." he said.

"True but I didn't expect it to be like this" I said. We got towards the elevator and I pushed the down button.

"So, next week you're busy huh?" Cedric asked me.

"Yeah, Dylan owes me a tour in London but maybe at night I wont be busy why?" I asked.

"Well, maybe I was wondering that we could have dinner one night, if that's okay with you" he suggested. I pretended to think about it, but I gave a small smile afterwards.

"I'd like that. A lot " I replied.

"Good" he said and as we kissed, the elevator came.

"See you around I guess" I said.

"Yeah and by the way, I must admit, you were such a girly girl in the album" he said as he walked in the elevator.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I saw the album to prove it" he said with a wink.

"You're evil!" I called out as the elevator doors were closing.

"Love you too!" he yelled through the door and I rolled my eyes and held back a laugh as I walked back towards the flat.

Cedric is going to be the death of me.

**A/n: I decided to end this chapter on a happier note. No cliffy intended. For now. **

**So this will be my last update before I start school. I know I'm sad too. But not to worry I'll try my best to at least give an update once a week if I'm not swamped with schoolwork and my job in general. It depends. I wont abandon this story I promise!**

**So you know what to do, and if you guys have any suggestions on improving this story or what not, let me know, I'm glad to hear and take them! **


	13. Some sightseeing and a shadowy figure

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, except the characters I've created. _

_A/n: This chapter takes place a few days after the incident between Cedric, Nikki and Paige so it's now a Sunday and the girls' day wont be until sometime the middle of the week. _

_Chapter 13_

_**Paige and I decided to keep what happened a secret. I told her I was going to tell Dylan about it once I figure out how I'm going to tell him. For some weird reason in Dylan's world, he think that me and Ryan are a match. It's not that I don't like the guy. I just don't like him like that. You know what I mean?**_

_**Anyways, back to my story. Tomorrow, I'm finally going to explore London with Dylan, who had felt bad about not doing it earlier because of his job here. I understood that he has work but hey at least he's doing some make up for it. **_

"_**So how do you like going down towards Buckingham Palace?" Dylan asked me as we made our way towards the elevator. **_

"_**Sounds perfect" I replied. **_

_**I got to give the guy credit. At least we are spending time together. I still haven't gotten the courage to tell him about Cedric at all since a few days ago. When the time does come, I better get at least an approval from him.**_

_*********************************_

"_**It said here that Buckingham Palace is known for housing British Royalty" Dylan said as we were walking outside the building as we were sightseeing. **_

"_**Yeah, but you got to realize something, it was for most royalty dated back in the early centuries, before we were brought to this planet" I said. **_

"_**Really? How far back?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. **_

"_**Try the middle ages" I called out as he followed me. I brought out my camera and took some pictures of the palace and the memorial that was in front of it. Later, we walked down the street and we went into some shops. I decided to settle on two souvenirs for Becky and Krystle to give to them when I got back. **_

_**Later on, Dylan and I sat down outside a mini café for some lunch. We ordered our drinks and awhile later, we placed in our orders. **_

"_**So, Nikki, how are things?" he asked while we waited for our lunch. **_

"_**They're fine" I replied. **_

"_**How have you been since, well you know" he started to ask which I knew what it was about anyways. **_

"_**Dylan, I'm fine since me and Josh broke up" I replied a bit harshly. **_

"_**Sorry, I was just making sure" he said. **_

"_**It's okay I didn't mean to sound mean" I said looking down. **_

"_**Hey, don't worry, it's no big deal, I know not to invade in your personal life all the time" he said. **_

_**Speaking of that. **_

"_**Listen Dylan I need to tell you something" I started to say but then our waiter came back with our food. **_

"_**What is it?" he asked me as the waiter sat our lunches down in place. **_

_**I shook my head quickly. "It can wait until later" I said and then I ate a piece of lettuce off my salad. **_

_**************************************_

_**The next few days were filled with sightseeing and tours that Dylan was giving me around London. I liked this cousin bonding thing that was going on. I just hope it doesn't end in disaster. I mean what could go wrong?**_

_**We had just left the Parliament after I took a few pictures when out of nowhere I felt a weird feeling going on in my body. A shiver more like. I ignored it and continued walking. Then a few seconds later, I felt it again. **_

_**I turned around and what shocked me was there was the cloaked figure again. Was it stalking me? I turned away hoping I was defiantly seeing things. I turned back again and it was still there. I stared at it a little harder just in case. **_

"_**Hello in there are you even paying attention?" Dylan's voice came to my head. **_

"_**Huh?" I said turning back towards him. **_

"_**Are you okay, you look like you saw a ghost" he said. **_

"_**Yeah, I'm okay I could've sworn that I saw.." I started to say but I stopped. **_

"_**You saw?" he asked waiting for me to finish my sentence. Should I even tell him? What will he think of me once I start telling him everything? He'll know that I've gone insane. On second thought…**_

"_**Nothing. I saw nothing really" I replied with a smile. **_

"_**Okay, for minute there I've lost you" he replied. **_

_**Easier said than done. **_**I thought to myself. **

"**Come on, let's do some more exploring of London shall we?" he asked and we continued walking down the street. **

*********************************

**Later that night, I was still up in the living room, watching some TV. Dylan and Paige decided to go out to dinner with some friends from their jobs. I declined the invite that they wanted me to come. I told them next time, I was too worn out. **

**That was my story to them. I was beyond worrying right now. I only hoped that maybe I would get a sign or something. It wasn't until I heard some kind of tap on the window. I lowered the TV and walked over towards the living room and saw nothing. **

**I walked down the hall and towards my room when I saw an owl sitting on the window sill with a note. I walked over to it slowly, hoping it wont bite my finger. The owl gently laid the note in my hand and rubbed its head on my hand. **

**I opened up the note which I immediately recognized as Cedric's handwriting which says:**

_**Hope you enjoyed the past few days with your cousin. **_

_**Cant wait for this Friday night like we talked about. I hope your doing okay. **_

_**Write back **_

_**Love, Cedric. **_

I took a piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote a response. I folded the note and gave it to the owl. I gave it a pet and it flew away into the quiet night. I slowly walked back to the living room and curled up on the couch. 

**********************

CPOV

I waited until Patches got back with the note. I hoped that she was able to send it quickly. I mean why wouldn't she?

I was sitting on my bed, reading when I heard wings flapping. I looked up and saw that Patches came back with a note as well. 

I patted the bird as I took the paper out of his mouth. I opened it up and saw Nikki's note in her handwriting:

_It has been fun and yes I cant wait for Friday night. _

_Listen, don't freak out. I was followed. Luckily, Dylan didn't noticed. I think someone is definitely after me for unknown purposes. I'll explain more when we see each other. _

_Love, _

_Nikki_

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Can this maniac leave her alone? I went downstairs where it was dark. Luckily my parents were asleep. 

I walked over towards the phone and picked it up and dialed the number that I most recognized. 

"Hey it's me, I need your help" I said softly into the phone, hoping not to wake my parents up. 

**A/n: Well, here's my update since I've started school. But hey it's something right? **

**Okay now moving on. My revised edit of the first chapter of Trapped in Hogwarts is up. Check it out. My next revised chapter wont be up until my next break from school or earlier then that it depends with my hectic schedule sort to speak. **

**Um, what else, what else. Oh yeah this is my first of updates so I'm working on my other stories remember to check those out while you're here. **

**And last but not least, review. You know how I like those and they make me happy. **

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	14. Dress shopping and some investigating

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Ms. Rowling does. I only own my characters and yes that's including now Cedric's owl, Patches. **

**Chapter 14**

I didn't know whether or not I should be freaked out or not. I got another note from Cedric this morning thanks to Patches, saying that he'll take care of it. Not the best answer for me at this point.

Thank god Dylan and Paige don't know who he is really. Otherwise, I would be dealing with a whole lot of explaining to do. As for what to do with Bellatrix, I had made a final decision on to hunt her down and kick her ass. Where she is right now? I have no clue.

It was only Wednesday, meaning I was going to spend the day with Paige and go wedding dress shopping. How fun. Not. Well, technically it's bridesmaid dress shopping since she ordered her dress awhile ago.

"What do you think of this color?" she asked me while I was looking at some dresses at the bridal boutique.

"Go for a darker color" I said, looking at the dress. It was a light red with spaghetti straps on.

"Really, why is that?" she asked me.

"Well think about it. Your color scheme is red and black right? In my opinion, I would go with regular red for the bridesmaids and a dark red for the maid of honor." I said.

"Thank god I didn't order the dresses yet, Nikki, you may be right" she said.

"Do you mind if I look at some dresses?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, I need your measurements quick" Paige said. After I gave her the measurements, she was talking to one of the saleslady while I looked around.

Some of these dresses looked pretty. Probably way nicer than the ones back home, not that I have anything against that. I was looking at the bridal dresses. Why I have no idea myself.

I came across this bridal dress which was way to beautiful. It was a floor length dress with short sleeves that cut at the shoulders. The beading on it went down towards to the end of the dress. I let my hand touch the dress, my fingers going along the beaded design.

Then I thought about me and Cedric. I know he wanted our relationship back and we are working on it slowly, but sometimes I do wonder about it. Not that I'm regretting it or anything, but one question does bother me however.

Does he really want to be with me forever?

I sighed and walked away from the bridal dress. I did imagined myself wearing it and it looked beautiful on me, I'm pretty sure some lucky girl would be able to wear it.

*****************************

"I think that idea will work, I hope they don't screw up the sizes" Paige said as we were heading back to the flat.

"What are you going to do if that happens?" I asked.

"I'm going to get my money back and then go somewhere else" she replied.

"When is the wedding anyways?" I asked.

"It's going to be in late February" she said as we got into the elevator.

"Okay cause I wanted to make sure with school and all, plus work I'm going have to take the rehearsal day, the wedding itself and the day after off" I told her.

She nodded in agreement as we got to our floor. We walked down the hallway just talking about what was to come with the wedding when I spotted a vase full of roses by the door.

"Gees I didn't think my cousin was such a romantic" I said as I walked into the flat with Paige in tow holding the flowers and reading the card.

"Actually these are for you" she said. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. I grabbed the card from her and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I ripped opened the envelope and saw that the card had Cedric's elegant writing on it.

"Is it from lover boy?" Paige's voice echoed from the kitchen. She knew that it had to be Cedric.

"Yeah it is" I said with a stupid smile on my face, stuffing the note in my pocket.

********************************

The next day, Dylan and Paige had to run some errands. I stayed at the flat awhile after they left. I got into a pair of black capri pants and a light purple tank top and my sneakers and left the apartment with my key, cell phone and a note on the table.

To be honest, I had no plans on where I was going today. I'm dreading tomorrow. How in hell am I going to tell Dylan about Cedric? This is going to be so harder than I thought.

I decided on going downtown and explore. I haven't gone towards that part yet. I walked down the street and saw that there was a bunch of people walking and point out at things. Tourists.

I kept walking until I came up short on an alleyway. I rather not risk it after what happened when I went into an alleyway. However, there was witnesses so if anything was to happen to me. Not that I was hoping on it anyways.

I looked around and I made my way in the alley. I walked down quickly and fast which then turned into a run. As I was running, I could've sworn I saw flashbacks of the third task being taken place.

It was a blur of green, four people running and a bunch of debris, leaves and a cool breeze that was flashing through me.

I made it out of the alleyway and leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. It wasn't easy but somehow I survived.

**********************

I stood in front of a building that I've gotten to awhile ago. I stood there, debating whether or not to go in. Then, I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't know if I tried, right?

I walked into the building, which turned out to be a small little shop. It was empty and it seemed to be no one in here.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

Nothing. No voice. No sound.

I continued to look around the store. It had a register at the back of the store, with little statues of figurines in a row. Some of those were really pricey, seriously who would buy them?

I wasn't paying any attention to what was behind me until a voice spooked me.

"Need help with anything?"

I jumped and turned around and saw that there was a woman who looked middle aged behind me. She had dark brown hair that was short, her skin was pale but not to pale like a vampire's skin, her eyes was dark green mixed with blue.

"Actually I was wondering if there was a book here that you sell" I said.

"We do sell books, any specific topic you need?" she asked me, going towards the shelf of books that was kept.

"I wanted to know about how do I keep these flashbacks from coming to me" I said.

The woman stopped for a moment. Was it something I said? I didn't know how long she stood there until I saw her sigh and spun around.

"I knew that one day you would show up here" she said.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"No one. I just had a feeling." she replied.

"Are you a psychic?" I asked nervously.

"Sort of, now if you don't mind, do you want to head back towards my office, so we can talk?" she asked me.

I nodded silently and followed her. Should I be scared or not?

We sat in her office which consists of a medium sized round table with three chairs. I sat down quietly and looked at my phone, just in case I've gotten any texts or missed called. I haven't thank god.

"Want something to drink?" she asked me.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about having anything to drink as of this moment.

"So, you've been having these flashbacks huh?" she stated.

"Yeah but what do they mean, I want to know how to get rid of them" I said.

"Why don't I try and get into your mind? That is if you don't mind at all" she said, getting out her wand.

"Go ahead, do what you need to do" I said with some determination in my voice.

"Okay, but I want you to close your eyes, so that way I'll get a hint of what's going on" she said.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I heard her say something and then I let her do whatever she needed to do to figure out what's going on.

**A/n: Relax the shopkeeper is not evil! I'm letting you know that right now. You'll find out what happens in the next chapter I promise. **

**I've decided to so a sneak preview of the chapters to come. Here's a glimpse on what will happen in the next two chapters: **

"_So Dylan as you know I've got a date tonight" I announced to Dylan_

"_Really? With who?" he asked. _

"_Cedric, an old boyfriend before Josh came into the picture" I said. _

----

_I walked up the sidewalk gripping on to Cedric's hand. I was a little scared to know what would be behind that door. _

_Then all of a sudden, I felt my body going on to the sidewalk as a girl with blonde hair attacked me. _

"_Oh my god Nikki is it you!" _

"_Hannah?!" _

**There you go. That's all I can give you for now. If you want me to give previews like these, let me know. **

**Right now, I suggest you leave a review, they considerably rock! Stay tune for next time!!**


	15. Telling Dylan and Dylan Meets Cedric

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I only own Nikki, her family, Mara, Bryan, Cedric's mom and owl and this story idea so yeah.

Chapter 15

**I've had my closed for a good 5 minutes before the shopkeeper told me to open them. As I opened them, she looked confused and anxious as she was putting her wand away. **

"**Well?" I asked. **

"**I saw a bunch of memories, weird ones actually" she replied. **

"**Any cause as to why I keep getting these flashbacks?" I asked her. **

"**Well, it's hard to explain, but let me put it this way. I'm no doctor. You know that, hell I know that. What I can tell you is that whatever flashbacks goes on in your brain, well, they trying to tell you something." she said. **

"**Oh" was all that came out of my mouth. **

"**I'm sure there's nothing that'll harm your head." she said. **

"**Um, yeah I'll be going, thanks for your help" I said as I was making my way towards the door. The woman nodded her head in gratitude and I gave a small wave as I left. **

"**Nice surprise to see you here" a voice startled me. I jumped and turned to see that it was Cedric who was behind me. **

"**God! Did your parents ever tell you to not sneak up on people?" I asked. **

"**Sadly no and I'm glad that I found you" he said before pulling me into a hug. **

"**And why's that?" **

"**Well, if you must know, I decided to stop by and when you didn't answer, I got worried and looked for you" he said. **

"**Oh" was all that came out of my mouth. **

"**By the way, what were you doing in that store anyways?" he asked me. **

"**Nothing, just trying to find something for home" I replied non-chillingly. **

"**Find anything?" he asked me. **

"**No" I said. **

"**Good come on, let's walk around for awhile" he said grabbing my hand and I felt at ease. **

*********************************

**I was dreading today. Well, tonight to be exact. I have nerves flying thorough my body at every movement I make. I was pacing in my room trying to calm them down. Apparently that helped a little. **

**I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I turned and saw that Paige was standing there with a water bottle in her hand. **

"**Thought you might need something" she said handing me the water. **

"**Thanks" I said. **

"**What's getting you worked up?" she asked me. **

"**Date tonight with Cedric and Dylan doesn't know" I replied. **

"**I hope you do realize that you should tell him now than later" she reminded me. **

" **I know I'm just freaking out that's all" I said softly. **

"**It'll be fine, trust me, he's in the kitchen" Paige said. **

**I thanked and I walked towards the kitchen. Here goes nothing. **

********************************

"**Um, Dylan, can I talk to you about something?" I asked him as I walked into the kitchen.**

"**Sure squirt what is it?" he asked. **

"**Well as you know it's Friday night" I started to say. **

"**Yeah and?" **

**Well, might as well tell you now, as you know I got a date tonight" I said. Dylan looked at me weirdly. He had no idea what was coming towards him, then again he really didn't want to know. **

"**A date? With who?" he asked me. **

"**Cedric, who?**

"**Cedric, an old boyfriend before Josh ever came into the picture" I replied a bit to quickly. I squeezed my eyes shut. I waited for the questioning and lecturing that was to come. But when I opened up my eyes, I saw Dylan standing there with a really, really confused look on his face. **

"**What?" I asked him. **

"**I'm confused" he said. **

"**What's there to be confused about?" I asked him. **

"**You had a first boyfriend who I didn't even know or met before Josh. I just want to know the story that's all so I could make sense of it all" he said. **

**So, I launched into my fake story on how I met Cedric. I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. For all I know, I could've told Dylan that I've met the Pope and he still would be confused. **

"**Well, I suppose that if it's fine by me and that you're truly happy with this guy, then I guess there isn't anything I can do to stop you from dating this guy" he said. **

**I smiled and ran over to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I said over a thousand times. **

"**However, I have to meet the guy" Dylan said. **

"**Figures" I mumbled. **

"**Love you too" Dylan remarked as he left the kitchen. **

**That went well. **

*************************************

**Now I'm even more nervous. Try petrified. And yet, here I am standing in the kitchen, listening to Cedric and Dylan talking. I couldn't even go in there, let alone be in the same room. **

"**Would you relax, Nikki, they're getting to know each other" Paige said. **

"**I know I…well… it's nothing" I said. **

"**YOu sure you're okay, you've been weirder than usual" she noted. **

"**Trust me I'm fine" I said with a small smile. Yeah, I'm fine alright when you have a crazy psycho prisoner on the loose who's after me. You could say that I've been paranoid, a bit. **

**I took one last look in the mirror that they have on their fridge. I was wearing a natural green tank top tunic, with black leggings and some black heels that were three inches. Not bad for me, at least I didn't have to break my ankle. My hair was up in a ponytail with a black thin headband to go with the outfit. **

"**You look great now go on I don't want to suffer alone in there with the guys" she said dragging me along. **

"**Paige watch it I'm in heels for god sakes!" I half yelled at her. **

"**Ah there you two are" Dylan said from the couch and Cedric was sitting across from him. Poor guy, he looked scared to be there. But it's Dylan. Like he would hurt a fly. But then again…**

"**So, he's all yours. He checks out and like I said, you hurt her, I'll hurt you even more" Dylan warned Cedric. **

"**Don't worry, I have no intention of ever doing that" he said. Cedric then turned to me and smiled. **

"**Ready to go?" he asked. **

"**Ready more than you are" I replied. **

"**Have her home by midnight" Dylan called out and Paige took the opportunity to slap him in the back of the head. **

"**Funny Dyl" I said rolling my eyes and walking out the door. **

"**I must say you do looks ravishing tonight:" Cedric said taking in my outfit. **

"**You don't look bad yourself" I said. He scowled but then I started laughing. "I'm kidding" **

"**I hope so otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this" with that said he grabbed me and started to kiss by the time we reached the elevators. **

"**By the way, where are we going tonight?" I asked Cedric. **

"**That my dear, you have to find out when we get there" he said as the elevator chimed signaling it was here. **

**Two words. Go. Figure. **

**A/n: Hope you liked this one. I thought it was somewhat okay. But next chapter will be something you'll like and down the road things will get tough and one couple will have relationship trouble and one of the gang will do something stupid that'll risk his or her life. **

**Who will it be? You have to find out when you read sad to say that's just how I roll *LOL***

**Anyways here's the update. It's midnight where I am and meanwhile I'm suppose to be in bed cause I have class tomorrow. Meanwhile it doesn't start until two in the afternoon. **

**So review leave guesses I don't know. Next chapter preview will happen in the next chapter. In case you forgot, here's the sneak peek of what's to come in the next chapter: **

_I walked up the sidewalk gripping on to Cedric's hand. I was a little scared to know what would be behind that door. _

_Then all of a sudden, I felt my body going on to the sidewalk as a girl with blonde hair attacked me. _

"_Oh my god Nikki is it you!" _

"_Hannah?!" _

**Okay there you have it. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Signing off, **

**Spikeluver89**


	16. Reunion and a shocking secret revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own this story idea and the characters I've created. **

**Chapter 16 **

Okay, okay. I'll admit. Cedric and Dylan meeting each other for the first time, it didn't go as bad as I thought it was going to go. I don't know why I was nervous in the first place. Oh yeah I think I know why.

"So how did you tell them about me" he asked me as we were walking down the street.

"I…um…somewhat told them you and I met in school and we somehow got together and you screwed me over and we met up back here in London" I said.

"Well, technically we did meet in school" he said.

"Yeah yours" I mumbled softly.

"But still, I'm glad to have met you" he said hold me close to him.

While we were walking, I got a weird feeling going through my body. It wasn't a good one either. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw only people walking behind us.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"N-Nothing" I stuttered it out. I looked up at him and saw that he wasn't buying what I said. "I'm _fine_, Cedric really"

"If you say so" he muttered. I sighed.

***************************

"Cedric where are we going anyways?" I asked him as we walked out of the restaurant we were just in for dinner.

"I told you once before love, it's a surprise" he said.

"Like I hadn't heard that before" I mumbled. We had just started walking down the same street again. He wanted me to take me somewhere else but he wouldn't tell me. The streets were almost empty.

In a second later, I felt a chill again. It wasn't cold considering the fact that it was a summer's night. My breathing hitched and I stopped suddenly. I know for a fact that I was being watched.

"Cedric" I whispered.

"What is it now? You do plan on telling me what it is, right?" he asked softly.

"I think someone's following us" I replied.

"I don't see anyone" he said, looking around.

"I know, I just feel it" I said.

"Take my arm" Cedric ordered me. I looked at him with my eyebrow raising at him.

"Not unless you tell me where we're going" I said, crossing my arms.

"Come on" he said grabbing my arm. I vaguely remember him saying anything and then I felt everything going by really fast. I squeezed my eyes shut so the stupid nauseous feeling would go away.

"Here we are" he said. I opened one eye and saw a row of buildings in front of me.

"What did you do use magic to get us here?" I asked with a light laugh. I turned and he looked dead serious.

"You're kidding" I stated.

"Can't say I was now" he said.

I sighed and continued walking down the street. This was way to familiar. The buildings were lined up and it was mostly dark inside.

"Why are we in Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"We're meeting up with some old friends" he replied.

"Do I know any of these old friends of yours?" I asked.

"I hope so" he said with a light laugh as we walked down the street.

I gripped hold of Cedric's hand as we were heading down the street. As we were nearing the house awhile later, I was nervous as to see who was behind that door. So then why do I feel that something good will come out of this?

All of a sudden, I felt my body go down on the sidewalk and I notice a person with blonde hair on me.

"Oh my god Nikki it is you!!" the person exclaimed.

"Hannah?!" I shrieked sitting up and taking in on the person in front of me.

"You remembered!" she said excitedly, hugging me even tighter.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I said, getting up. "what are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, Cedric over here told us almost everything about what has happened with you and we wanted to see you duh," she explained.

"Lead the way," I said and Hannah practically dragged me up the stairs with Cedric in tow.

*********************

I couldn't believe that Mara, Hannah, Bryan, and Ernie were here. Of course this all happened in the back of the pub we were hanging out. We were separated in two groups at the long table we were sitting at. Girls on one end and the boys were on the other. Which I didn't mind at all.

I was looking over at my shoulder and saw that Cedric was talking to the guys. He looked so tense there.

"Do you think that there's something wrong with Cedric?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" Mara said looking over as well. I must say she did change as well the last time I saw her. She once had long black hair, but now it's cut short near her shoulders and she and Ernie are still together.

"I don't know, it looks like he's planning something with the guys," I said.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine" Hannah said.

"I just want to know something. When that time I was gone up until now, how was he honestly?" I asked both of them.

Mara and Hannah looked at each other for a second then they turned towards me.

"Nikki, Cedric was devastated on what happened last year. It's like he wasn't himself for awhile." Hannah said sadly.

"From what Ernie told me, he almost basically shut us out for awhile, until what was it, a week or two later, he goes into a bar one day and then comes back saying that you were coming here. I mean it was like he was back to his old self again" Mara said.

"But he wasn't sure at first if it was you so he went into this crazy pink panther scheme like and almost followed you around when you were out of your cousin's flat" Hannah said.

"He was spying on me?" I asked incredulously.

"Hannah, she wasn't suppose to know" Mara hissed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry you know I get I tend to slip things out by accident it's my fault" Hannah said.

"Don't feel bad, I was bound to found out, only I wish he told me" I said, looking back at Cedric. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, but it wasn't my usual smile.

**************************

After Cedric took me home, I made plans with the girls to hangout tomorrow.

When I was laying down that night, I felt hurt that Cedric was spying on me the first few days that I was here. At the same time, I was mad because he practically scared me.

I was going to wait until he told me. So that way I would give him a good slap upside the head.

**A/n: Sorry it's a week late. Last week I meant to post it but I had writer's block plus I had a really busy week since I had school, work, and I went to an Anime Con this past weekend with my friends. Not to mention I had to do some help around the house and by the time I was done with that, it was a bit hectic last week. Hopefully I'll be back into the regular routine. **

**No news here as of yet. Here's a sneak peek of what's to come in the next chapter. **

_I was walking up and down the aisle when I ran into something. _

"_Long time no see" said an eerie voice. _

_*****_

"_Next Friday night there's going to be some party over by the Weasleys place, though we should go" Cedric said. _

"_I'm up for it" I said. _

_*****_

"_Well, well, look who decided to come back" said an annoying voice behind me. _

"_Hello Cho" I said menacingly. _

**Things are going to heat up a bit next chapter! **

**Review or whichever! Stay tuned for next week! **

**Spikeluver89**


	17. Some time with friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, only my characters and this story idea. **

**Chapter 17 **

The next day I woke up to a really bad feeling. It wasn't one of those 'I-feel-like-I'm-being-watched' feeling. It was something far off. Like someone wasn't telling me anything and wasn't being honest about it. I think I may know who it is. But I have a problem with that one.

I don't know if it is that person.

Ever since Hannah told me about Cedric's spying on me, I hadn't confronted him about it. Then again, I wanted to but I wasn't sure how to put it anyways.

Today, I was spending some time with Hannah and Mara while Dylan and Paige go out to purchase wedding stuff. They decided on a March wedding finally and as for the location, it was basically undecided depending on Dylan's job location. They have been dating for a year and engaged for two years as far as I remember.

"Nikki, hello are you even there?" Hannah asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry I got lost I guess" I said as we were leaving the flat.

"Gosh, what is with you?" Mara asked.

"It's Cedric, I don't know" I replied sheepishly.

"What did he do?" she asked me.

"That's the thing. I don't know what's he done besides spying on me. I have a feeling there's something there but I'm not so sure" I said.

Both of the girls looked at each other. It's like they knew something but I couldn't pinpoint what.

"You know something" I stated.

"Not really, no but try not to worry about it, we just got you back" Mara said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I mean we are forgetting it's just us girls today no drama no nothing" Hannah chirped.

"Yeah I guess you're right come on" I said and we walked down the sidewalk.

****************************

"What about this?" Hannah asked us holding up a dark blue shirt in her hands.

"It would look nice" I replied, only looking up for a few seconds.

Hannah raised her eyebrows at me and then the shirt and shrugged as she made her way to the other rack of clothes. Yes, this is what we were doing for the past few hours. Shopping.

I was walking down the aisle, just browsing around when I ran into something hard. As soon as I was going to apologize, a voice made the hair on the back of my neck go up.

"_Well, well, long time no see" said an eerie voice._

_I froze and turned my head only to see that in front of me was that I was on a dark street, not in the clothing store. _

"_W-who are you and what do you want?" I asked. _

"_Oh trust me don't even start to play dumb" the dark figure said who came in front of me. _

"_Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about" I said my voice on the brink of cracking. _

"_You will, once you find out" the voice said and then I felt a pull behind me, pulling me back. _

"Nikki, Nikki hello are you okay?" Mara asked shaking me fiercely. I looked at her and Hannah and then at the store. What the?

"Honey, are you okay? Say something" Hannah asked quietly.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" I said staring into space.

*******************************

I told them everything as soon as we left the store. From the night I got to London until now. Recounting every single detail that I had dealt with. Surprisingly, they were pretty shocked after I told them.

"Does Cedric know?" Hannah asked me.

"Of course he does, I mean whenever we're together its like he doesn't want me out of his sight, if I leave it's like he doesn't want to loose me. He loves me yeah but over protective, I wish he could turn it down a notch" I replied.

"Men what can we do about them?" Hannah asked.

"Hex them?" Mara suggested and we both burst into laughter as we continued to walk down the street.

***********************

I've gotten back to the flat around six that night. I left the elevator and made my way down the hall, fishing for the keys when I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Ya, know you have to stop doing that" I said.

"Doing what?" Cedric asked me innocently as I faced him.

"Scaring the crap out me" I replied.

"Well I cant help it that I've missed you all day and wanted to surprise you" he said.

"Okay, but don't scare me like that, you know I am now these days" I said walking towards the door as Cedric followed in.

"Hmm, I guess Dylan and Paige aren't home yet" I mumbled as I put my bags down on the counter and made my way over to the couch and took off my sandals that I was wearing today.

Cedric sat down next to me and I curled up in his arms as I put on the TV. It was playing in the background as we just sat there, enjoying each other's presence.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something" Cedric said.

"Okay shoot" I said, sitting up.

"What are you doing next Friday night?" he asked.

"Nothing I don't think, why?" I asked him.

"Well, there's going to be a party at the Weaselys place and I was thinking we should go. The rest of our little group will be there and of course Harry and his friends will be there" he suggested.

"I'm up for it" I said.

"Really?" he asked incuriously.

"Yeah I mean it's been what a year since I've seen Harry and his friends and I want to go, do you oppose of going?" I asked warily.

"Why would I oppose if I was asking you to go with me?" he asked.

"Good point" I said. He just smiled and kissed me on the lips and we kept doing that for awhile.

While we sat on the couch, I couldn't help what was going through my body. Fear and worry. It's like something was going to happen at the party, I couldn't pinpoint it.

And I was scared to know.

**A/n: I had the urge to update tonight. Here's this chapter. **

**Now next two chapters are going to be drama filled. Don't say I didn't warn you! **

**In case you missed last week's preview, here's this week's preview: **

"_Well, well look who decided to show up" said a voice I dreaded to hear tonight. _

"_Hello Cho" I said menacingly. _

_**********_

"_Why didn't you tell me you were with her while I was gone?!" I yelled._

"_I didn't think it wasn't important!" he said, raising his voice. _

"_Right, like hiding behind my back did any good" I said as tears ran down my face. _

**You have been warned. I'm not giving anything away after that! While you're here, if you're a cold case fan check out my story, "Hunting for Love". It's on three chapters already, check it out. **

**Hmm, anything else? I guess that's it except for the part when I say review please! **

**Signing out, **

**Spikeluver89**


	18. Catfight and another shocking secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only the characters not mentioned in the books/movies, and this plot

A/n: Note this will be a bit drama tensed and sorry to say but Cho is making an appearance in this chapter and the next one only. You've been warned.

Chapter 18

**I finished putting on some mascara Friday night. Throughout the week up until now, I have been trying to spend some time with Dylan and Paige. Dylan went back to work a few days ago and Paige is currently taking her vacation. **

**She helped me get ready for tonight. Dylan wasn't to thrilled about this party that I was going to tonight, but after assuring him over a thousand times( and a threat here or two, no harm intended, just humiliation involved) he let me go. Hey, I'm only 19 years old, cut me some slack. **

**I decided to wear a nice fitting black tank top, with a pair of light blue jeans and black sandals. I grabbed my key and cell phone and shoved those in my pocket. **

"**Later guys don't wait up" I said walking towards the door quickly. **

"**Alright, wait a minute" Dylan said getting up from the couch. "What are you wearing?" **

"**Clothes" I said slowly. **

"**I know but those aren't a little inappropriate for you to wear?" he asked folding his arms across his chest. **

"**One, they're not, two if they were, I refuse to change because I don't want to go out dressed a nun and three, I'm 19 years old, I'm growing up" I said. **

"**Oh leave her alone Dylan, I think she is dressed fine" Paige said. Whoa, Paige sticking up for me what the hell happened?**

"**Thank you" I said with my arms up in the air. Paige simply smiled and laughed at my reaction. **

"**But she's only a kid" he complained. **

"**Did you hear her? She's nineteen a perfect age for her to dress fine as least she doesn't dress like a hooker" Paige argued. **

"**Guys, I'm leaving don't wait up!" I called out as a I shut the door. **

**This was going to be a long night. **

*************************************

**When me and Cedric got there, there was people inside and music was blasting. I hope there would be some people that I actually know. **

"**Don't worry, the rest are here already" he said, sensing my worry. **

"**Good, I didn't think Fred and George had pulled this off" I said. **

"**Well, their parents are away and with them being in their last year at Hogwarts, why not have what you Americans call it, a big send off" he said. **

**I rolled my eyes playfully as we got into the house. Sure enough, it was packed but not overly packed. I guess this wouldn't be bad, I mean what could go wrong? **

"**There you guys are!" Hannah said running towards us. **

"**When did you get here?" I asked her. **

"**Awhile ago, we were waiting for you guys to show come on" she said practically dragging me and Cedric in the back of the room. **

**********************************

"**So Nik, when do you go back home?" Mara asked me as we were sitting around in a circle on the couch. **

"**The beginning of August, I want to try and spend the last few weeks here without any drama" I replied. **

"**Then, we'll have a last hangout before you go, hopefully you'll come back and visit" she said. **

"**Yeah if I get a good paying job" I said. **

"**You're in college right?" she asked. **

"**Yeah, its not bad, just a lot of work" I replied with an eye roll. Mara laughed and we continued on talking. I got the feeling that something was going to go down any minute. **

"**I'll be right back" I said getting up. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I turned the sink on and splashed some water on me. What was going on? What was something that was going to happen? **

**I washed my face and wiped it down with a towel that was nearby. Thank god I didn't wear any eye makeup, otherwise I would've been a mess. **

**I was closing the door and made my way down the ha;; went I heard someone calling my name. **

"**Well, well look who decided to come tonight" said a voice I dreaded all of this time. **

**I turned around and none other than Cho Chang standing behind me. **

"**Hello Cho" I said menacingly. **

"**Now, now what is with the tone? Didn't your mother tell you to be polite around guests?" she asked. **

"**Did yours not to kiss one others boyfriends?" I mocked back. **

"**Come on, that was a silly mistake in the past and I was actually looking for you" she said. **

"**You were" I said with a confused look. **

"**Yes and I wanted to apologize for what I did back in school and I was hoping you would forgive me" she said. **

**I stood there, stunned. What is she doing anyways? I knew what my answer was. **

"**You know I forgave Cedric for what happened. It wasn't entirely his fault. He actually told me what happened. Don't for one second play me for a fool Cho, I know how you are and I'm not stupid. So don't think I buy that apology for one second." I said. **

"**You know he never told you did he?" she called out. **

"**Told me what?" I asked warily. **

"**About the summer after the triwizard tournament." she replied. **

"**Whatever it is, I'm not going to believe it anyways" I said walking down the hall. **

"**And what are you going to do Nikki? Cry over it to Cedric? At least he had the decency to take you back" she said. **

**That was the last straw. **

**I turned around to face her. My eyes were burning with anger and the next thing I knew, I felt my body lunging at her and knocking her towards the ground. **

**CPOV**

"**Hey Mara have you seen Nikki?" I asked her. **

"**She went upstairs. She must've been up there for awhile, why?" she asked. **

"**No cause I just saw Cho go upstairs. Now I'm getting worried." I said. Then a second later, I heard screaming coming from upstairs. I ran towards the stairs and I heard footsteps behind me. I got up the stairs and what I saw shocked me. **

**Cho and Nikki were basically at each others throats. I saw both of them rolling around, pulling each others' hair and almost beating the living crap out of each other. I think it was Nikki that was winning the fight. **

"**Catfight!" both Ernie and Bryan called out. **

"**Shut up!" both girls yelled out from the floor. **

"**Shut up and help me!" I called out running towards them. I could see Nikki basically almost scratching up Cho's face. I picked Nikki up and I felt her struggling but I refused to let go. **

**Ernie and Bryan grabbed Cho and was trying to set free as well. **

"**What in bloody hell is going ?" Fred asked as he came running up the stairs. **

"**Never you mind Fred we got it under control. Now what in bloody hell were you thinking Nicole are you hurt?" I asked her. **

"**I'm fine, ask that bitch over there" she seethed. **

"**What's going on?" Hannah asked as she and Mara came up and gave Cho dirty looks. **

"**Why don't we take this in a room, not in a hallway we're about to have an audience soon" Bryan suggested. **

**All of us piled into the bedroom that was nearest to us. I still have my hold on Nikki. I could see that her hair was a mess and she had a few scratched here and there. God she was such a mess. **

"**Now, calmly, without any eye poking or scratching, what happened?" Ernie asked calmly. **

"**I was coming out of the bathroom and then she came up tried to apologize which I didn't believe by the way and she went on and then I attacked her" Nikki explained. **

"**I was **_**trying **_**to apologize but she was being rude and didn't want to hear it" Cho said. **

"**Because it was entirely fake and you was trying to push my button and you successfully did." Nikki argued. **

"**That's because after I did try to apologize, I was trying to tell you what happened the summer before my fifth year" Cho said. **

"**Really? Ha, then humor me Cho, what really happened that summer cause I'm dying to know" Nikki said sarcastically. **

"**Cedric and I hooked up until the middle of last year" she said. **

**I felt my world coming to an end. Ernie and Bryan sat there, shell-shocked, Hannah and Mara's eyes widened. But my fear has came. I felt Nikki's body stiffen next to me. She turned and her eyes were mixed with betrayal, pain and anger. **

"**Um, we'll leave you two alone" Mara said quietly grabbing Ernie and the gang and headed out of the room. Cho looked back with no guilt or remorse as she left. **

**Nikki walked away from me, arms crossed. I didn't know what to do at that moment. She turned around, with tears in her eyes.**

"**Is it true? Did you and Cho hooked up that summer while I was gone?" she asked, her voice cracking. **

"**It is" I replied sadly. **

**A/n: Don't kill me, don't kill me! I had this planned out from the beginning so yeah. Don't kill me. **

**I hoped you enjoyed the mini catfight I had created. If you want an extension of it, I could post it in the next chapter or an outtake when I'm fully done with the story. **

**Also, while you're here, check out my new cold case story "Hunting for Love." that's updated every Friday. I think this story will be updated every Monday, unless otherwise noted. **

**Now as I go hide underneath my desk, a nice review will be lovely. Sorry for no previews this week. There will be one next week or earlier, depending on how early I get the next one out. I was lucky enough to get this one out despite a semi bad week I had. That I'll get into another time. **

**No go review as I hide underneath my desk for daggers and whatever objects will attack me. **


	19. Falling out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my characters that weren't mentioned in the books/movies and this plot. **

**A/n: This chapter will be in Nikki's POV and I think you already know what happened in the last chapter. On with the show!**

_**Previously in Trapped in London…**_

_**Nikki walked away from me, arms crossed. I didn't know what to do at that moment. She turned around, with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Is it true? Did you and Cho hooked up that summer while I was gone?" she asked, her voice cracking. **_

"_**It is" I replied sadly. **_

**Chapter 19**

NPOV

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Hell, I couldn't even cry. Yet my eyes were stinging with tears threatening to fall.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked softly.

"Um, I never had any idea that it was going to come out like this" he replied.

"So basically you were not going to say anything and let it pretend it didn't happen right?" I asked my voice getting a bit higher.

"Like hell I didn't know she was going to say anything" he said.

"Oh so you admitted you guys were together then she was telling the actual truth" I said walking back and forth.

"Look, it happened because you were gone. You were out of my life I didn't know what to do. She was there and it happened." he explained.

"Like you spying on me when I was here for the first few days actually happened?" I asked him.

Cedric stood there dumbfounded. Oh yeah. I so went there. It was no turning back at this point.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Not important now. What's important is why are you keeping things behind my back? Keeping me in the dark?" I asked.

"Nikki, I swear I only did that just because I didn't know if you were actually real" he said coming closer to me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He thought that I was a figment of his imagination. And I thought I was going crazy? This whole thing doesn't make any sense.

"So let me get this straight. You thought I was just a nothing but an imagination in your head so you followed me and we get back together and now I find out you were with Cho before I came here?" I asked getting a bit louder.

"With Cho it was totally different…" he started to say but I just snapped.

"Really? If it was different, then why didn't you tell me you were with her while I was gone?!" I yelled.

"I didn't think it wasn't important" he said, raising his voice.

"Right like hiding it behind my back did any good" I said with tears now streaming down my face.

"Oh don't even go there with that, you was the one that hide from the fact that you wished yourself into a movie" he sneered it at me.

"Look Cedric Diggory, right now you're being a arrogant ass right now. Hell, I don't even think you know how the thing called trust goes. Also, you know something, when the time comes, I'm going after Bellatrix" I said.

_What are you doing?? You know he didn't want you to do that! Hell, he didn't want to know about it either!! _One voice was saying in my head.

_Yeah, well he pissed me off. I really don't care at this point. _The other voice said.

"You will do no such thing. You agreed" he said.

_Great now he's even more pissed now. _

_Oh please. _

"Well I changed my mind and what are you going to do about?" I snapped.

"I don't want you getting hurt" he replied.

"Oh spare the hurt crap, you said that and look where that led us" I said, choking back a sob.

"I meant physically, I don't want nothing to happen to you. I cant lose you." he said.

"Yeah well you just did" I said, grabbing my sweater I brought with me tonight. I walked towards the door, but Cedric grabbed my wrist.

"Cedric let go" I said.

"I'm not going to let go until you say you won't going after Bellatrix." he said angrily.

"To hell with you then let go" I said with clenched teeth angrily.

It became a bit of a struggle, but I did something I wish I could take back. My free hand went up and it met with his face. The slap was loud that I think probably the entire house heard it. I stood there in shock.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered before I ran out of the room.

I ran down the stairs, past everyone and out the door. I didn't know where to go so I went to the side of the house and leaned against the wall. I slid down to the ground and cried.

"Nikki, honey you okay?" I heard Mara's voice. I looked up and saw both her and Hannah standing there. They both came over and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" Hannah asked softly.

I told them what happened in the room with Cedric and me. Trying to talk while you're in complete hysterics isn't the best idea, but I had nothing else to try and stop it. By the end of the story, Hannah was almost beyond furious while Mara was comforting me.

"That bugger! If I ever see him I would so hex him" Hannah said angrily.

"Hannah what is with you and hexing?" I asked with a small smile.

"Sorry I just- I mean- I can't believe he would do that to you" she said.

"Did you even try to listen to his side of the story?" Mara asked.

"Mara, I'm still pretty pissed off at him, I didn't have the time or energy to even think about that part" I said. "Can you guys take me home?"

"Sure, I'll tell the boys that we're leaving. Want me to say anything to Cedric if he's there?" she asked me.

_That's he's an arrogant ass. _I thought to myself.

"Just tell him, I need space for awhile. I'll talk to him before I leave London but I need space right now" I mumbled.

She nodded and went back inside while I got up from the ground and stood with Hannah. I just want to go home and forget about tonight to be honest with you. Mara came back a few seconds later. The three of us then took off into the night back to my place.

*************************

I stood in the elevator, trying my best to fix up the mess that I looked from the stupid fight. I still couldn't believe I got into a fight. I've never fought anyone like that before. My face was covered in tears still. Thank god I wore waterproof mascara, otherwise I would've been a raccoon.

I walked down the hall quietly, seeing as it's near midnight. I approached the door and put the key in the lock.

_Please don't let Dylan be up. Please don't let Dylan be up. _

I opened the door slowly, only to see the light on from the living room. I locked the door behind me and walked quietly into the living room.

Only Paige was in the living room by the time I got there.

"Oh my god what happened to you!?" she shrieked.

"Shush, where's Dylan?" I asked.

"Sleeping, now what happened?" she asked.

"Got into a catfight" I replied.

"Ah, well come on, let me get you a bit cleaned up" she said pulling me into the bathroom. She sat me on the toilet bowl with the seat covered on(thank god) and went into the bathroom sink cabinet to pull out some Band-Aids and cotton balls. She cleaned up some of the scratches really well. She only had to cover up a few that were on my arms but on my face she put antibiotics on.

"What happened that got you into a fight?" she asked.

"Some girl who was bugging me" I replied.

"Do I want to know what it was about or it was something that was stupid?" she asked.

"She was with Cedric last summer and he didn't tell me about it" I said sadly with tears in my eyes.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded as the tears went down my face. Paige did something unexpected, at least that's how I call it, and pulled me into a hug and I just sat there as she whispered some words in my ear.

I went to bed that night, knowing that everything could change from here on out until the day I go back home.

Problem was, that I wasn't sure how I could handle it.

**A/n: Yeah, pretty intense chapter to write. Don't worry, those two will be back together. If they weren't why would I have a happy ending in this story in the works, just think about it. **

**Other news, I've started the rewrite of chapter two in **_**Trapped in Hogwarts**_**. Expect that to appear soon. Once I get to work on it. (LOL)**

**Here's a sneak peak on what to expect in the next chapter. **

"_He misses you like no tomorrow, he screwed up you know" _

"_Well that's what he get for not telling me about Cho" _

_*************_

"_Dylan what the hell is Ryan doing over here?" _

"_Don't be so rude, Nikki" _

"_Well, I'm sorry if my moping doesn't settle here" _

**Remember that those will be in the same chapter. Not divided up into two. Don't forget to check out some of my stories while you're here! Also don't forget to follow me on twitter to see how my progress is and what not from my crazy thing call life. **

**Now all that's left to do is review please! They make me happy and thanks so much!**

**Spikeluver89**


	20. An apology from Paige and some talking

**A/n: I can't believe we've made it to past 50 reviews! You guys cease to amaze me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I own my characters not mentioned in the books/movies and I own this plot. **

**Chapter 20**

The days have gone by. There was times that it felt forever. Like a part of me died that night when me and Cedric fought. There was no words to describe how I was feeling at this point.

Dylan somewhat knows what happened. He wanted to find Cedric and murder him. But I think with giving enough convincing, Paige didn't let him do it. I'm glad about that part a little.

I haven't left the flat since that night. Well, sometimes if I went out for walks at night and sometimes going out with Dylan or Paige. Paige told me I was crazy but it helps me think. Hannah and Mara tried to get me to go out with them and I have but when it comes to going out with the guys, I declined. One was because Cedric may be there and two, even if he wasn't there, I would feel like the fifth wheel.

It's now the middle of July. Soon enough the end of July would come, meaning my time in London is almost over. I didn't mind but I've enjoyed it enough up until this point.

I was sitting in the living room on a mid-hot afternoon on Tuesday just reading a book that I've bought awhile ago but never gotten a chance to read it. It wasn't until I heard the door open and I could hear the high heels of Paige coming in.

"Hey do you feel like grabbing some lunch?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why all of a sudden, though it is lunchtime" I replied.

"Yeah, so you want to come with, I actually want to talk to you about something" she said.

I nodded and went towards my room to grab my bag. I made sure I had my key so when I come back, I wouldn't be locked out and left for lunch.

***********************************

We were sitting out at a café waiting for our lunch to come. I sipped on my drink as Paige cleared her throat.

"Nikki, the reason why I took you out to lunch is there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I don't how to say it" she said nervously.

"Look if it's me moping around recently, I'm not I'm fine really" I assured her.

"It's not that, it's um, I want oh god this isn't easy" she muttered the last part to herself.

"Whatever it is, just say it" I said.

"I want to say that I'm really sorry" she said. Wait. What?

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For the way I've been treating you lately" she replied.

I started to say something but she interrupted me. "Please, just hear me out" she asked.

I nodded and let her continued.

"I've been really feeling bad about our relationship. I remember when before I got engaged to your cousin, we were like the best of friends. I was there for you when your parents died, the day you moved in with Dylan and his family, we were close. Then when I found out me and Dylan were moving to London, I was mad to be quite honest with you. My anger got to the best of me and shutted you out" she explained.

I sat there in shock as our food finally came. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. It couldn't be the fact that I've always hated her. She was the one that hated me.

"You're not saying that cause Dylan told you, right?" I asked.

"No, of course not. He doesn't know about the lunch thing, I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart. For real. I want to go back when everything was fine between us if you could ever forgive me, if not, I understand" she said.

"Paige, I can't believe it. I thought all this was just for show" I said in shock.

"It wasn't and to be quite honest, I love you like my own little sister" she said sincerely.

"I forgive you" I said. She smiled and reached over and we hugged in truce. I didn't expect all of this to happen, however at least one good thing came out of this.

**************************************

I was sitting in the living room that night with Paige after she's gotten back to work. We were catching up on what was lost between us when we heard the door open and what I saw shocked me. I see Dylan coming in and along with him was Ryan. What on earth was he doing here?

"Hi guys how was your day?" Paige asked.

"Fine so how are my lovely ladies doing" Dylan asked.

"Peachy, just talking really" I replied as Dylan walked over to kiss Paige.

"Ew, get a room" I muttered.

"What's her deal?" Ryan asked.

I looked at him with a death glare. Dylan sighed a bit and dragged me up from the couch and into the kitchen without a word.

"Dylan what the hell is Ryan doing here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Gee, I can't invite him over anymore?" he asked angrily.

"No, it's just, well I didn't expect him here, not after what happened with me and Cedric" I said.

"Well don't be rude Nikki, you've been an angry little girl ever since that night" Dylan chided.

"Sorry I didn't mean it" I said softly.

"It's alright," he said.

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and on to the balcony. I sat on the couch near the railing and stared into the city. It looked so pretty at night. While I was outside, I did feel pretty bad for what has happened. I know Cedric is hurting now and I'm still hurting a bit too. Sometimes, I wonder why do I get into this mess. Maybe it was meant to be or something.

"Just wondering where you went to" a voice said behind me. I turned and saw that Ryan was there behind me.

"Needed some air" I said as Ryan made his way over to the little couch I was sitting on.

"Look, about before, Paige told me a little bit about what happened and I just wanted to say sorry for what I said" he said.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault it's mine. I'm going through a bit of a rough patch right now" I said.

"Care to talk about it? I know you could use a friend to tell" he said. "I may not know what you're going through but I'm here to listen."

I sighed and told Ryan what had happened that night at the burrow. I think it was the first time that I've told this story that I didn't cry. My crying at worn me out already and I really don't want to go through that again.

"Well from what I can tell, he really misses you like no tomorrow and I know, though I've never met the guy, he screwed up pretty badly you know" he said.

"Yeah well that's what he get for screwing around with Cho. But at the same time, I know now that I should've just given him a chance to explain" I said sadly.

"Just give some space, I know you two will come around" he said. "I do want to admit something though."

I looked at him quizzically to let him continue.

"When I first saw you, I must admit I did have a little crush on you, but after Dylan told me that your old flame came back, I was jealous but I've had to let it go, I just wanted to be honest and I do hope that when things work out between you and that lad, we can still be friends" he said.

"Of course, I don't see why not" I said with a smile. I did not know he had a crush on me, but at the same time I'm glad we didn't start anything because I don't know how Dylan would react to us together but we can be friends.

**A/n: I don't know why but this chapter was eh to me. I'm sorry it's short though. This is a filler chapter. The next one, Nikki has a nightmare which leads her to a decision she'll have to make. Will it be a smart one or a stupid one? Stay tune to find out. **

**Twenty chapters later, I can't believe we've made it past 50 reviews! Thanks you guys so much and a special thanks to Babes93 for being my 50****th**** reviewer and another special thanks to lost in his golden eyes for recommending my story and Trapped in Hogwarts to her readers on her story Fate Can't Define Me, check out that story on her profile while you're there. **

**I do recommend a movie you guys should see for Halloween that I've saw twice recently called 'Zombie land' starring Woody Harrleson and 'Adventure land' star Jesse Esienberg oh my god, I could not stop laughing it was funny while dealing with zombies and finding a Twinkie. Don't ask about the Twinkie part, just watch the movie and it'll explain there I don't want to spoil anything! **

**Well, enough of my rambling, you know what to do and as for a sneak preview, let me give you a hint, it involves a cousin to cousin talk and a haunting nightmare Nikki has. **

**Go review please and stick around for next week's update and Happy early Halloween! **

**Spikeluver89**


	21. Haunting Dream and a stupid idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else, I own Nikki, Mara, Bryan and her family and Cedric's owl Patches. And this plot too. **

**Chapter 21**

After that talk with Ryan, we went back inside and joined Dylan and Paige on a night out to dinner. I think for the first time, I was enjoying spending time with my cousins. I know, how odd, but that's just how I am.

Later that night, I was in the kitchen, getting something to eat. It was near midnight when I heard footsteps coming in from behind. I turned and saw Dylan in his pajamas coming in.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Midnight snack" I replied.

"Ah" he said.

"I could ask the same thing for you" I pointed out.

"You got me there. I couldn't sleep" he said. I sat up on the counter, Indian-style.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked. He looked at me like I had three heads when I said that. Yeah, he didn't know I say that stuff now does he?

"It's a thing Becky started when we started living together. Trust me my expression was like that the first time, it meant that you want to share" I said.

"Makes sense I suppose. Listen, if I tell you something, can you promise not to tell Paige?" he asked.

"You're not backing out of the wedding aren't you?" I asked worriedly.

"Nick, you think I'm that stupid?" he asked me with his eyebrows raised.

"No, but go on" I replied slowly.

"Anyways, I've closed a deal on a new apartment back home, and it's going to be available for me and her when we get back from London in January" he said.

"Are you serious you're finally going to come home?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded and I jumped off the counter and attacked him in a hug. "That's like the greatest news ever!" I squealed.

"Quiet, I don't want to ruin it yet" he said.

"So when do you plan on surprising her?" I asked.

"Hopefully before Christmas, I would want to call it a Christmas/ early wedding gift" he replied.

"Ah touché, good luck with that" I said, getting up and heading down the hall.

"Hey" he called out. I stopped and turn to look at Dylan.

"In all seriousness, I don't mean to change the subject but in all of the recent events that has happened to you, I hope you and Cedric really do talk it out. I must admit, he is a really better guy for you than Josh was" he said.

"You mean that?" I asked shockingly.

"I do, and I know that my parents wants the best for you, even me secretly" he said.

"I know" I said before heading back towards my room for the night. I closed the door, threw my hair up in a bun which landed on the top of my head and I laid down on my bed, just waiting to fall asleep. Giving some though and careful consideration, maybe it would be a good time to talk to Cedric about what has happened. I plan on doing that tomorrow, however I don't know what our relationship will be.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes droop and sleep overcame me with a bad price…

_--Dream/Flashback--_

_I was stuck in the old house from way back. How is this even possible, I was in the clothes that I wore the day before the third task. What is going on?_

_I look around the room. It was pretty much the same as I saw it last. _

_Then, out of nowhere, I see images flashing around me. They show, Becky, Paige, Dylan, Hannah, Mara, Bryan, Ernie and Cedric. They look happy. They were surrounding me in the room. Was this real or a part of my imagination? _

_I took a step forward and reached out my hand towards where Dylan was. However in an instant, Dylan was gone. Then it followed by Becky, Paige, Hannah, Bryan, Ernie, and Mara. _

_Luckily Cedric was there, but as I went closer, he went farther and it kept going on until we reached towards the door. I grabbed for him but he puffed in smoke, not like the others. _

"_You don't have no one. No one would want you" said a creepy voice. _

"_W-who are you?" I asked. _

"_That's none of your concern" it said. "No one is going to help you now" Then I felt something going in my back and I screamed. _

_--End of Dream/flashback--_

I jolted right up and I was breathing heavily. This was the worse of all of these visions or dreams or flashbacks whatever the hell you call it. I looked over at the clock. It said 1:59am as the time.

I felt hot tears coming to my eyes. I'm thinking to my self, 'this has gone far to enough.' I slipped out of bed and pulled out the long box that I had packed away in my suitcase. I took my wand out and studied it for a really long time. Then, my eyes reflected to the wall and to my wand.

Wall.

Wand.

Wall.

Wand.

I was contemplating at this point. I need to get these visions to stop. But how? That's always the tough question. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I knew what need to be done.

**********************************

"Hey do you mind if I go over to Mara's place? She invited me over?" I asked Dylan and Paige the next night. I tucked my wand safely in the back of my dark blue jeans that I was wearing, along with a black tank top and a dark green olive jacket which covered the back of my pants pretty well.

"Not a problem at all, I'm glad you decided to see your friends, it's been awhile" Paige said.

"Yeah well you know I haven't seen her in awhile" I said.

"Try not to be out too late" Dylan called.

"Sure thing _Dad_" I called out closing the door as I heard Paige laughing. I took off running down the hall and down the flight of stairs that was next to the elevator.

It didn't take me that long to get over to Mara's apartment. She gave me her address the first time that I saw her again. The streets were almost packed with people. Well then again it was Saturday night, what did you expect really?

I got to the apartment complex and went in the building. I looked at the numbers on the doors as I went down the hall and up the two flight of stairs. I finally made it to her apartment and knocked on her door.

"Hey Nikki what a surprise" she said as she answered the door.

"Hi I hope I'm not interrupting anything" I said as I saw that Ernie was sitting in the living room.

"No not at all, you can come in" he said, gesturing me inside. "You seemed tense."

"Thanks Captain Obvious" I lightly joked before sitting down and then standing up.

"Hon, you okay?" Mara asked me.

"I need to tell you guys something, but you have to promise me you won't tell Cedric" I said.

"Okay but what does Cedric have to do with it?" Ernie asked.

"It's something that I promised him awhile ago and I might wind up doing something stupid" I said.

"You can tell us, and we'll try to not tell him, if it something not important" she said.

"I'm planning on going after Bellatrix tonight" I blurted out. Mara and Ernie looked at me in shock.

That wasn't how I planned on telling them.

They looked at me for a minute before Ernie cleared his throat. It was Mara who then spoke first.

"Are you crazy?" she asked me.

**A/n: Sorry if this seemed rushed. I had to work on a take home exam for Literature class which is due Wednesday and I started writing this almost a few days ago. **

**Hope your Halloween was good and safe. Mine was fun and interesting. **

**Now that Nikki told Mara and Ernie her plan, what will happen next? Will they try to stop her or let her go? Will they tell Cedric? If they do, how will he react and will he get to her before it's too late, though they haven't spoken in weeks? **

**Time will tell. Here's a sneak preview on what's to come: **

"_Are you insane, you're going to get hurt, worse killed."_

"_It's the only way to stop these stupid visions to come back to me"_

_****_

"_Cedric you've got to stop Nikki" _

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because she's going to get herself killed and I know that you still love her" _

**Yeah things are going to heat up! I had this planned from the beginning and the mystery on who sent Nikki her wand back will be revealed soon. **

**Reviews would be nice! Thanks so much for those who did! **

**Signing out for now and stick around for next week, **

**Spikeluver89**


	22. Trying to Convince her out of her plan

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter, I own my characters and this plot.

Previously on Trapped in London

_They looked at me for a minute before Ernie cleared his throat. It was Mara who then spoke first._

"_Are you crazy?" she asked me._

Chapter 22

"**No Mara, I'm not crazy" I replied. **

"**But why go off and do something stupid for? Do you know that you're going to break your promise to Cedric right?" Ernie asked. **

"**Not technically, cause he won't know that I'm doing this?" I said coming out in a question form. **

"**Are you insane though, you're going to get hurt, yet alone worse, killed" Mara said. **

"**It's the only way to get rid of these stupid visions I've been having" I protested. **

"**Wait, back up, you're psychic?" Ernie asked, confused. **

"**No, I've been getting these dreams, flashbacks, visions whatever the hell you call them since the first night I've been in London. Cedric already knows about them and I don't know what else to do anymore. I can't tell my cousins, Cedric probably hates me now ever since that night, and I don't know what else to do" I said as I felt tears coming down my face. **

**Mara and Ernie sat there while I continued to rant. Never, in the time that I stayed here, had I let all of my emotions go loose. By the time I was done, I was practically crying. Mara got up and put her arm around me, trying to comfort me. **

"**It's okay, we'll try and help you out but you can't do this by yourself" she said. **

"**She's right, we can get some others to help out if anything and Cedric will have to help whether you like it or not" Ernie said. **

"**Fine, I don't care," I sniffed. Then, out of nowhere, a knock came on the door. I looked at the two in confusion as Mara walked over to the door. **

"**Who is it?" she asked through the door. **

"_**Cedric, can I come in?" **_**his velvet voice asked. **

**My eyes went wide. Crap. **

"**Go hide in her room" Ernie whispered as I ran into Mara's room. There was no way in hell I was going to face Cedric now. All I got to do was wait until he leaves so that I can leave go back to Diagon Alley to do what I have to do. **

**I know, stupid and childish but I have no choice now. **

**I walked over to the window and it had a fire escape next to it. I climbed out of the bedroom to sit on the fire escape. My hands touched the railing as I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. **

**I opened up one eye a second later only to see a shadowy figure standing at the corner of the alleyway. I leaned in to get a better look, little did I know, the railing on me, started to creak. It wasn't until I was fully aware on what was happening that I didn't do anything to stop it. **

**I screamed a bit as I fell on the ground. I sat up and I heard the door from the inside open it was that I got up and ran off to where the shadow was going. I had a feeling where it was going to lead me. **

**CPOV (been awhile I know!)**

"**Cedric, what are you doing here?" Mara asked as she opened the door. **

"**Nikki's not here is she?" I asked worriedly. **

"**You better come in" she said, letting me in. This wasn't good. **

**It has been days since I've seen her. I know what I did was inexcusable but I didn't mean to raise my voice at her. I love Nikki and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I hope that we could talk things out. **

"**Well, have you seen her? I almost went by her cousin's place but I didn't want to feel out of place and awkward so I came here. Do you know if she's here?" I asked. **

"**Cedric, if she was here, she would be in the room with us" Ernie said. **

"**She is here, what's he is trying to say but before you go in there, there's something we have to tell you" Mara said. **

"**And that is…" I said but was cut off by a tiny scream. Ernie went out of the room to check what was going on. It was two words that halted everything. **

"**Nikki's gone"**

"**Gone? The bloody hell do you mean gone?" I blurted out. "She was here and you didn't tell me? Why was she in your room in the first place?"**

"**Cedric, calm down and let me explain…" Ernie said. **

"**Explain what? That you two hid her before I came here? Want to tell me what the devil is that about" I asked angrily. **

"**Well maybe we should but right now, we got a bigger problem right now and I think you should go after Nikki" Mara told me. **

"**Why should I do that?" I asked. **

"**Because she's going to get herself killed and I know that you still love her" she replied curtly. **

"**She said that? She still loves me?" I asked astonished. **

"**Cedric Diggory of course she still loves you. She told me herself and she also told me that she would feel awkward to be in the same room because she's been an idiot for the past few weeks ever since that party that night" Mara said. **

**I stood there shell-shocked. I'm glad that she still loves me but I don't know where she is right now. I can't feel the worse. **

"**She also said that you still hate her ever since then" she said. **

"**I don't hate her. I've never had and I never will. I hate that she is putting her life over something this stupid. I would do anything to protect her. She knows that and I know that" I said with my voice on the brink of cracking. **

"**Um, I don't mean to interrupt but look, it looked like she climbed out of the window and the fire escape railing fell." Ernie called from the room. **

"**That's impossible there's no way the railing could've fell" Mara whispered the last part as she and I walked into her room. Outside the window, the rusty bar was on the ground. I couldn't even begin to describe the silence that filled the air. It was long, and way to quiet. **

"**We got to do something" Ernie said. **

"**But what?" Mara asked sadly. **

"**Easy. We go after her and save her. I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever." I said with determination in my voice. **

*************************************

**NPOV**

**I kept running. I had to follow this shadow and know where the hell it was going to. I felt bad that I left Ernie and Mara behind. Before I did anything else, I got to Diagon Alley. I slid behind an alley and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Mara's number. **

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Hi, promise you won't be mad" I said. **

"_**Nikki, thank god you're okay" **_

"**Yeah, I'm okay for now" I said shakily. **

"_**What's wrong?" **_

"**I just arrived in Diagon Alley" I replied.**

"_**I had a feeling you were already there, listen Cedric is here and.." **_

"**Mara, I really can't talk to him right now. I have to do this. I need to get rid of these visions and nightmares. You know that. I know that." I said.**

"_**Nikki, I know I cant tell you what to or whatever, but remember please, please be careful I don't want you to get hurt or die" **_

"**I know and if anything, " I paused before taking a huge breath, "tell Cedric that I'm sorry and that I love him. I was really stupid to act like that at the party. I'm really sorry" I said as tears almost came down my face. **

"_**I'll let him know, be careful"**_

"**I will" I said before I hung up. I looked both ways before I headed down the street. I came across Nocturne Alley about twenty minutes into my walk. I pulled out my wand and whispered **_**"Lumos" **_**and the tip of my wand shredded light at the end. I walked slowly down the alleyway towards my fate. **

**CPOV**

**She was sorry? For what she did that night? I couldn't believe it. It was I who should've been sorry. Sorry for hooking up with Cho in the first place. **

**Mara got off the phone with tears in her eyes as Ernie hugged her. **

"**We've got to do something, but she doesn't want help. She's being so stubborn" she said. **

**I knew what I have to do. **

"**Cedric, where are you going?" Ernie asked as I grabbed my jacket and threw it on. Mara had a look of hope and determination. **

"**I'm going to get my girl back, you guys coming or what?" I asked. Both of them nodded at the same time as we left the apartment, agreeing to get Bryan and Hannah first. **

**NPOV**

**I headed down the alley quietly. It felt a bit crazy right now. Unless you want to make some noise, then I rather choose quiet than noise right about it. I only heard my breathing and my footsteps. **

**It wasn't until I heard footsteps. I turned behind me but no one was there. However, that changed when I heard a chuckle in front of me. Then out of nowhere, Bellatrix appeared. **

"**Well look who decided to come back" she said evilly. **

**I gulped. Oh. Boy. **

**A/n: Oooohhh. Things are definitely heating up! It's all going to come down in the next chapter. This is a day early cause I wont have time to update Monday due to the fact that I have work almost right out of school at 5. **

**I can't believe this story is almost over *cries* anyways, no crying for that yet. What do you think is going to happen? Will Cedric and Nikki ever solve their issues that is if she makes it out alive? **

**Have to stay tune and find out! Here's a sneak peak on what's to come in the next chapter. **

_I stood up weakly, grunting. I never experienced this kind of pain ever. I looked straight into Bellatrix's eyes as I dropped my wand. I knew what I was doing. _

_************************_

_I didn't know what happened. I was walking slowly due to pain and I looked like I'd just gotten out of a horror movie. Then, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground but the last time I remember was hearing voices. _

**So there you have it. I promise after the next one, it'll be okay chapters no more sad chapters. **

**Till next time! **

**Spikeluver89.**


	23. Showdown and Realizations

Disclaimer: For the thousandth time, I do not own Harry Potter. I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction and making money at my crappy job which I so need to get a new job, I own my characters and this plot so there!

Chapter 23

"**Well I didn't think you show up" I said staring hard at her. **

"**How could I not miss this? Me defeating you and you dying in front of me?" she asked as she walked up to me.**

"**Please do you know anything about me at all?" I asked.**

"**You silly girl, come on, you're in love with Cedric, son of Amos who works for those Ministry of Magic. Crazy fools. Surely, you've seen how the ministry works" she said. **

"**Not really but seriously what do you want from me?" I asked. **

"**I wanted to finish you off that day but your boyfriend had to come and ruin it all for me" she said in an angry tone. Hey, it wasn't like I knew Cedric was going to come there that day. **

"**Look, unless you plan on bitching at me about it, I just want to beat the hell out of you so I can go home" I said. **

"**Is that a threat?" she asked. **

"**You bet it is" I said with some confidence. **

"We'll see about that" she said as I saw her lifted her wand up. Next thing I knew, we were whisked away into an empty large hallway. It had lights posted on the sides that went all the way down. I was on one end. Bellatrix was on the other.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"None of your concern by the time we'll get done, you'll be done and over with" she said sneerily.

"Not for long, expelliarmus!" I yelled out as she was thrown back on the ground. I didn't know what to do okay? I reacted.

I started to run but it wasn't until I heard her say something and I was knocked down. I tried to move but I felt blood dripping on my arm. I looked and saw that a tiny hole ripped in my jacket and it was a cut that was beginning to form.

"Don't for one thing that your going to get away" she said.

I gritted my teeth as she said this. There was absolutely no way that this was going down. I looked up at her and saw that there was pure evil in her eyes.

"Really? We'll have to see about that" I said as I stood up.

We both were almost face to face with each other. I don't think that I've ever had to fight for my life before. Not now. Not at this point. I lifted my wand as she did the same thing.

It went on for awhile. Us casting spells one after the other. I've pretty much outrun most of them. Now I've wound up in another hallway. I still have no idea where I was or how I got her thanks to her.

I was running out of breath. Some parts of my clothes were stained with my blood, I've gotten a scratch on my left cheek and I saw a bruise starting to form on my leg. I need to get out of here. I knew coming here was a big mistake and it's all my fault.

I started to run but I heard _"Aresto Momentum" _and I was pulled to the ground, hard and dragged about a few feet.

"Didn't think I could let you go that easily, now would I?" she asked.

I looked up at her, breathing raggedly.

"Now to try and finish you off" she said.

I stood up weakly, grunting. I never experienced this kind of pain ever. I looked straight into Bellatrix's eyes as I dropped my wand. I knew what I was doing.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Giving up. Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked.

"I don't understand. Is this some type of trick you're trying to pull. Cause if it is, my dear, it's not working" she said.

"This is no joke or game. I've given up. You can keep casting spells on me, hurt me or kill me. Do it. I dare you. At this point, it's now or never. No one's not coming here or anything to save me. I'm done and I know that you are to" I said.

She stared at me for awhile. I guess she was trying to decide whether or not to buy what I said. I know what I was going to do, it may sound crazy but I hope it could work.

Bellatrix lifted her wand and then she started to wave it around a bit.

"_Avada Kedavra" _

A bolt of green light came from her wand fast. I took a deep breath and dove down to the ground and grabbed my wand and stood back up.

Before she said anything, I held my wand out and said "Expecto Partronum!" A white light came out of the wand and it went towards Bellatrix. I heard her scream and being knocked down to the ground. I did what I could do now.

I took off running as fast as I could go. I kept on going, despite the pain that my leg was screaming hell right now. I turned a corner and there was a door not far away from me. I ran quickly and opened the door and closed it. I looked and saw that I was back in Nocturne Alley.

So if I was here almost the whole time, then where was I just now?

* * *

I didn't know what happened. I walked down the alley in pain and limping. I looked like I was coming out of a horror movie. There was blood on me, dirt and I didn't even want to know what else was there. Then out of nowhere, my knee buckles and I fell to the ground.

The last thing I heard was voices before I've blackened out.

* * *

CPOV

"There she is!" Bryan called out as he saw a figure moving very slowly. I squinted my eyes and sure enough it was her. What I saw next, made my world stop. I saw her fall to the ground.

"No!" I cried and I took off running towards her. She was faced down on the ground. I got to her as the rest followed. I turned her over and I saw that she did a lot.

"Come on Nick, love, please open your eyes. Please. Please" I pleaded as I shook her lightly. I saw her stir a bit before her eyes fluttered opened.

"Cedric, what happen, did I die?" she asked softly.

"No love, you're very much alive" I replied as my voice threatened to crack.

"I seriously ache now" she said and squinted her eyes shut as she tried to move.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here, Ernie, Bryan check around for any Death Eaters, Mara, Hannah come with me" I said and the four of us took off.

* * *

We got to Mara's apartment in a matter of seconds. As soon as she opened the door, she told me to bring Nikki in her room and put her on the bed. When I put her down on the bed, Hannah came in with a first aid kit and her wand.

"Cedric, I need you to listen. I'm going to change her clothes and do her wounds. I need you to step out of the room for awhile. Mara is calling her cousin making up an excuse for her to stay over" she said.

I nodded and reliantly let her go. I stepped out of the room as Mara got off the phone.

"Well her cousins bought my story" she said.

"And that was?" I asked.

"She decided to spend the night and that she wanted me to let them know while she was in the shower" Mara replied.

"I don't what would've happened tonight if we didn't get there in time" I said.

"Well try not to think like that. She is alive that is the most important thing. Also, I hope you two settle this little issue you guys have going on" Mara said.

Awhile later, Hannah came out. She said that Nikki's resting alright and she'll be fine the next morning. I walked in the room and saw that she was in a change of clothes and laying on her side on the bed.

I walked over there quietly and laid down next to her. She was covered up while I just laid on the comforter. I reached over and grabbed her hand and held it. I don't plan on letting her go at all. Tonight made me realize that I do still love her no matter what.

I felt my eyes drooping and I gave Nikki's hand a light squeeze, letting her know that I was here and not leaving her at all.

As I fell asleep, I felt her squeeze my hand and a content sigh afterwards.

**A/n: Sorry if it's a day late. This was a really hard chapter to write. I only know a few spells that I remembered from the series. I hope this is okay. I was at mixed feelings with this one. Next one will be better I promise!**

**Now on to some news. The second chapter rewrite for Trapped in Hogwarts is going along smoothly. Expect that to be up sometime during the Thanksgiving break. Also, my month long winter break is coming up so you'll be expecting almost a lot of rewrites for that story to come your way. **

**I'm almost done with the pictures of who the made up characters for my story are. I've complelty abandoned that for awhile. It'll be done by the time this story is done. **

**I can't believe this story is almost over! Here's a tiny sneak peak as to what is to come for the next chapter: **

"_I guess there is some stuff we need to talk about" _

"_Yeah, let me tell you what exactly happened that year."_

**There you have it. Remember to review and what not. Don't forget to follow me on twitter. Link is posted on my profile. **

**Stick around for next week! **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	24. We Can Work it Out

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter. I only own those who weren't mentioned in the series at all. Now can we get on with the chapter please?

Chapter 24

**NPOV**

**If there was someone out there who told you to try and save your life and risk it for others when trying to get rid of stupid visions? Take my advice and don't listen to them. **

**I didn't know what happened after I passed out. My world became black. It felt like there was no life, no world in my brain. I remember hearing voices. I could've sworn I'd heard Cedric's but I was highly doubtful.**

**I grunted and opened my eyes. I saw that I was in Mara's room. Wait, how the hell did I get here? I saw that I was in a grey sweatshirt and black yoga pants. I tried moving my arm, but I felt pain going through my arm. **

**I tried to get up but I was being held down on the bed. I stiffened for a second before looking over and seeing Cedric, sleeping and snoring lightly. However, what was different about this situation was that he was holding me. Tightly. As if I could never be let go. **

**I tried pushing him off of me but it didn't help. I decided then I would roll out of his arms. I turned over slowly so I was face to face with him. I rolled over on my side and next thing I knew, I almost fell off the bed but my forehand collided with the night table. **

"**Ow, bloody freaking hell" I called out a bit loud. **

"**Nikki, what are you doing?" I heard his voice say as he opened his eyes. **

"**Trying to escape from you death grip" I replied, sitting up. I saw that he was wearing muggle clothes, a black shirt and dark faded jeans. "How long was I out?"**

"**Awhile actually. Can you tell me what you remembered before you blacked out?" he asked. **

"**Well, all I remember was running out of some building and then I guess it was a bit fuzzy in some parts and then I passed out, why?" I replied. **

"**Cause, we as in me and the rest of the group found you, like this only minus the bandages in nocturne alley. I thought that it was it when I saw you like that" he said. **

"**But now as you can tell I'm alive" I said, sitting Indian style now on the bed. **

"**I know, but seriously, what were you thinking?" he asked. **

"**I don't know. I guess I thought I could handle her on my own without any protection or help. Boy was I way wrong on that" I replied. **

"**You were wrong I would've helped you out, you know that" he said. **

"**Yeah and after what happened at that party, I didn't think that you would still want me after what I said." I said sadly, turning away from him for a bit. I felt his finger underneath my chin and lifted my face so we were eye to eye with each other. **

"**What you said, before you left that room that night, you were absolutely right" he said. "However, I do want to talk about it."**

"**Then I guess we have some stuff to talk about then huh?" I asked. **

"**Yeah you got that right let me tell you what happened from the beginning" he said, grabbing my hand. **

"**I'm all ears" I said. **

**Cedric smiled and took a deep breath before starting, "That summer before I enter my final year, Cho and I got close. She was helping me through of what has happened. Then on the train back to school, I don't know how but we became an item. It traveled around school. Only Ernie was there while the girls ignored me. Bryan would talk to me once and awhile. From what he told me, the girls were mad at me for going with Cho. Meanwhile and this may be a bit of a shock, but she asked me out, not the other way around."**

**I stared at him in shock. Holy crap I couldn't believe my ears. **

"**There's more. After the Christmas holiday, we came back to school. I was doing head house duties one night. I turned around the corner and there was Cho sogging Roger Davies' face right there. I broke it off the next day of course. It was clear obvious that she didn't love me of course. But you know something, throughout that entire relationship, I couldn't get my mind off this one person" he said. **

"**Who?" I asked. **

"**You" he replied and his lips met mine. "I missed you every day and I had a feeling one day we would see each other again." **

"**And here we are" I finished, my voice cracking as tears began to slid down my face. "I'm sorry I acted like an ass." **

"**You're forgiven of course. It's you that I wonder if you forgive me for what happened" he said. **

"**After you explained everything, of course. I mean, I should've just listened to you in the beginning is all I'm saying" I said. **

"**Good, now that's done and over with, I think someone here needs to get some rest" Cedric said knowingly at me. **

"**Please I'm not tired" I said but it couldn't come at a bad time as a yawn escaped my mouth. I leaned back in bed and stared at the ceiling while Cedric wrapped his arm around me as I drifted off to sleep soon after.**

* * *

**I woke up the next morning around 10am. I looked over at the window and it was cloudy out with raindrops on the window. I got up slowly and out of Cedric's arms and left the bedroom. I saw Mara in the kitchen drinking coffee. **

"**Had a nice night I presume?" she asked. **

"**Yeah and no we didn't do anything if that's you're wondering" I replied. **

"**Oh god I don't want to know what you two are bloody doing" she said shaking her head. I laughed lightly as I grabbed a mug from the cupboard. **

"**So really, are you okay after last night?" she asked. **

"**Yeah I'm okay" I said. **

"**Good cause you know you did scare us like that" she said. **

"**I know and I promise I won't do anything that stupid ever again" I said taking a sip of my drink. **

"**Good I'm glad you learned your lesson" she said. **

"**Yeah, we did talk and I know what happened last year" I mentioned. **

"**I'm glad he told you before you found out from anyone else god forbid" she mumbled and I laughed at that.**

**We chatted for awhile before Cedric got up and joined us in the kitchen. For the rest of breakfast, he held my hand as if he was afraid he'll let me go. That came when I had to take a shower. **

**I got in the shower and while I was washing my body tenderly so that way I won't do any worse for my wounds, for the first time ever, I didn't get any visions or haunting nightmares at all. I guess maybe it did work or something. There was one thing I needed to know, but I guess I'll save that for later. **

**I changed into a new set of clothes that I've gotten. My other clothes were washed and put in a bag. I left Mara's place later on that afternoon after I called the flat to let Dylan know I was heading home. **

**I got to the flat twenty minutes later and I walked through the door only seeing Dylan and Paige curled up on the couch. **

"**Hey girl, everything's okay?" Paige asked me as I walked slowly into the living room and plopped down on the chair. **

"**Everything's great" I replied. **

**I wanted to enjoy my last few weeks here in London with my cousins and my friends. I think the drama is over for now. **

**Only time will tell. **

**A/n: See I told you they would make up! After this, I promise no more Cho or anybody evil. A few answers to your questions I bet your wondering, Who gave Nikki the wand, what happened to Bellatrix and Will her cousins know about the wizard world? They'll be reveal in the next chapter. **

**Chapter 2 of Trapped in Hogwarts is underway, it'll be posted sometime this week. Be on a lookout for that. I'm changing a few things around now that I'm getting fresh ideas for it and I bet you're wondering why they're coming to life now, eh, well, I'm figuring that out too. **

**Here's a sneak peek as to what is to come for the next chapter.**

"_Do you ever see yourself in the future Nikki?"_

"_Yeah, I see how it'll plan out hopefully, my career and I see myself married someday why do you want to know?" _

***Shifts eyes* I know nothing and I hope you do review! They make me happy and I have the ending planned out. I can't tell you cause then that's spoiling it and it won't be to pretty if that happens. **

**Signing out for now and I hope you all enjoy your turkey day break from school!**

**Spikeluver89**


	25. Thinking of the Future and Going Home

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but I don't. I own my characters not mentioned in the books and/or movies.

Chapter 25

**I threw in my last pair of socks in my suitcase. It has been almost a week since my attack and now things were finally back the way it seems. Sort of. There was questions that I needed answered still but I think that could wait. Right?**

**I can't believe that it's my last full day here in London. My flight was around 11:30 the next morning so it would be almost nighttime by the time I landed back home. I was spending the last day with my cousins and Cedric wanted me to meet his parents formally rather than the way it happened that rainy day. **

**I heard a knock on the door as I zipped up my suitcase. **

"**Hey, almost done with the packing?" Dylan asked. **

"**Yeah, I already went to the post office to mail some souvenirs back home" I said as I sat on the bed. "I can't believe I'm going home tomorrow" **

"**I know but hey think about it, me and Paige are moving back home once this is settled. But she doesn't know it yet" he said. **

"**True, true" I said. **

"**Anyways, I wanted to ask you something that has been bugging me a bit for awhile" he said. **

"**Sure anything" I said looking at him skeptically. **

"**Now you know that I don't mean to snoop in on your stuff or anything. But I can across this while I was in here." he said pulling something out of his back pocket. My eyes widen as to what he had in his hand. **

"**Care to explain why you have this?" he asked, with my wand in my hand. **

**Great what was I suppose to tell my cousin? Well it turns out a year ago I'm a wizard? Yeah, that would go over really well. I already had enough of this crazy adventure and I don't need my family to think I'm a freak. Just yet. **

"**I bought it at a little stand awhile back" I lied. I just wasn't ready to tell them yet. **

"**Oh, well when I saw this I thought 'why my cousin have this for?' you know what I mean?" he asked. **

"**Yeah, I just thought why not for myself. Just a little reminder of London really" I replied. **

"**I'm glad you enjoyed it here" he said. **

"**Me too" I said with a smile. **

"**Nikki, have you seen Dylan? We were suppose to go put the payment for the flowers?" Paige asked from the living room. **

**Dylan looked at me with pleading eyes. He really didn't want to go, why I was unsure myself. **

"**He's in here" I called out. **

"**Gees, thanks for the rat out" he pouted. God he's only like 24 and he pouts like a little kid. **

"**Oh grow up, you have a wedding to plan and I need to finish up packing so shoo" I said, shoving him out the door and closing it. I sighed and walked over towards my suitcase. **

* * *

"**Can I ask you something?" Cedric asked me as we were sitting out in the backyard at his house. **

"**Anything" I replied getting warmer in my sweatshirt, trying to get the cool air away from me. **

"**Do you ever picture your future?" he asked. **

"**What do you mean?" I asked warily. **

"**Like how do you picture your future Nikki, you know, where do you see yourself?" he clarified. **

"**Yeah, I see how it'll plan out hopefully, my career and I see myself married someday, why do you ask? I said. **

"**No reason, I mean, I've just wondered" he replied a bit quickly. **

"**Oh cause if you got something planned or what not, I rather not know until it actually happens" I said. **

"**Really now?" he asked. **

**I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me. We sat in perfect content, just being with each other is good enough. **

"**You're parents seemed nice" I said, breaking the silence.**

"**They love you, you know" he said. **

"**Yeah, your mom seems to love me like her own daughter. Ugh, I can't believe I'm leaving London tomorrow" I said. **

"**I wish you could stay here longer" Cedric said sadly. **

"**Me too, but you are still coming to the airport tomorrow right?" I asked. **

"**Yeah, I'll be there" he replied. **

**I didn't say anything after that. Tonight I spent my last day with Cedric and his family, the day I spent with my cousins helping out flowers for their wedding and I'm sad to leave London tomorrow. **

* * *

"**Got everything? Your ticket, cell phone and passport?" Paige asked me while the four of us, me, her, Dylan and Cedric were at Heathrow airport at 11:10 that morning. **

"**Yes I got everything, thanks for letting me stay with you guys" I said. **

"**No problem, thanks for coming here in London, I'm glad we worked things out" she said as we hugged. **

"**Me next" Dylan said. **

"**Oh please don't be selfish" I joked at him as I hugged him. I know that I was going to see him this Christmas when he and Paige move back home his year. I know that she'll be excited about that. **

"_**Attention passengers, flight 1744 from London to Buffalo New York will begin boarding at this time. Make sure you have your tickets. Again, flight 1744 from London to Buffalo is beginning to board at this time."**_

"**That's me" I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes. I looked at Cedric who was standing next to my cousin, stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug. **

"**I love you" I croaked out as a few tears fell down my face. **

"**I love you too, I'm going to miss you" he said softly. **

**We stayed like that for a few minutes as I looked over and saw that Dylan and Paige looked like they were going to cry to. **

**I kissed Cedric on the lips and pressed my forehead against his. **

"**Don't forget to call when you land okay?" he asked. **

"**I promise" I said grabbing my ticket and passport out of my bag. **

"**Bye guys I'll call as soon as I land" I said waving to them. **

**They said their goodbyes as they looked like they were going to cry. I made my way towards the ticket booth and gave in my ticket as I looked backed and waved when I made my way down to the plane. **

**CPOV**

**I stood there as I saw her disappeared into the air terminal. I wanted her back here. I know it may sound selfish but I know she has to finish school back in the states. **

**I was glad that I talked with her about her future. I had a sneaky suspicion that she wanted to be married and as soon as time will tell, I'll propose to her. **

"**You love my cousin don't you?" I heard a voice from behind and I turn to see that Dylan was there. **

"**Where's Paige?" I asked. **

"**Heading back to the car" he replied. **

"**Oh, well in that the case, yes I do love her" I said. **

"**I had a feeling. Come on let's talk for awhile" Dylan said. I slowly made my way towards him and we made our way back to the airport entrance. **

**We talked mostly about Nikki and how much she meant to both of us. Mainly Dylan since their family. She moved in with him and his young sister, Becky after her parents died in a car accident while she was only 16 years old. The accident pretty much damaged her since she was at a friend's house the night they died. I could never imagine going through something like that. **

**We got to the entrance in no time. **

"**Cedric, I just want to let you know about something. Nikki is special, and I know you two had a few rough patches every relationship does, but don't hurt her anymore. If you do, I have no problem killing you" he said. I knew he meant it. **

"**Dylan, I promise that I would never hurt Nikki ever again" I said. **

"**Good, come on, Paige is waiting for us" he said, leading back to the car. **

* * *

**NPOV-7 hours later**

**Finally I was home. I couldn't believe it. I stretched my body out after the plane landed. I grabbed my messenger bag and got up and left the plane. I got to baggage claim and sent a text to Dylan, letting him know I landed safe. **

"**Nikki, you're home!" I heard Becky's voice as she ran towards me, knocking me down. **

"**Becky, so good to see you but I'm still a bit out of it" I said as she squeezed me. **

"**Sorry, come on let me help you up, so how was London?" she asked as I grabbed my suitcase. **

**I smiled and I went on to tell her about my crazy adventure in London. **

**A/n: Note that this is NOT the last chapter. I have the next one planned out perfectly…almost. **

**The mystery of who gave Nikki the wand will be revealed the next chapter. I meant to include it in this chapter sorry I forgot. I can't believe this story is coming to an end! **

**Now, in the meantime, while you guys patiently wait for the next chapter, I want to recommend a story for you guys. The story is called Fate Can't Define Me by Lost in His Golden Eyes. She helped me recommend this story and its prequel Trapped in Hogwarts before in her story. It has a very good plot, which is hard to describe and I don't want to reveal any spoilers and what not from her story so go check that out! **

**Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter:**

_I missed him everyday. The last time I saw him was this past summer, after my cousin's wedding he came for a visit._

_---_

_I couldn't believe what he was doing next as I stood outside in the freezing cold as he got down on one knee. _

**There you have it. Need I say more? I better not cause that means I'm going to give it away and I don't want to do that! **

**Thanks for the reviews and your countless support once again you guys rock!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	26. A Christmas Surprise or Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the characters not mentioned in the series and Nikki's aunt and uncle.

Chapter 26

_**December 2005-a year and six months later- Christmas Eve**_

"**Becky hurry up we were suppose to be at your mom's house almost a half hour ago" I called from the kitchenette. **

"**Relax, I told her that we were going to be a tad bit late" she called from her room. **

"**Tad bit late?" I asked. **

"**Don't worry, we'll make it" she said. **

**I rolled my eyes as I checked out my outfit for the last time. I was wearing a grey sweater dress with a pair of black leggings and a pair of black stilettos heel boots. My hair was up in a classy ponytail with a black headband on the top of my head. I walked into the living room and stared at the pictures that was hanging up in our living room. Before I even continue, let me give you the scoop on what happened. **

* * *

**I've gotten back to London and finished my semester at college. After that was done, I've managed to get a job at a doctor's clinic for the time being. I really do enjoy my job and it gets tiring after awhile but I do believe that it was worth it. **

**Dylan and Paige got married on the 27th**** that February. Ryan was his best man while Paige's sister was her maid of honor. The wedding was beautiful and everyone had a good time. Becky and Ryan met for the first time at the rehearsal dinner and I've caught those two making out outside of the reception hall when it was almost over. They're still together. **

**As for me and Cedric, surprisingly, we have made the long distance relationship worked out. He had came and visited me and was introduced to my family since he'd never met my Aunt Emily and Uncle Rod this past winter. He even surprised me at the wedding which I didn't expect at all. **

* * *

**Becky came out later wearing a black short sleeved shirt, with a dark navy skit that went down past her knees and a pair of black heels. She had her short blonde hair curled down to her chin and with a clip up on one side of her hair. **

"**Finally" I muttered. **

"**Oh shut it come on let's go you got the gifts?" she asked grabbing her coat while I threw my jacket on. **

"**Yeah let's rock it" I said as we both left the apartment. **

* * *

"**Have you spoken to Ryan at all?" I asked as we were driving on the road. **

"**Yeah I spoke to him last night while you were at work. I tried to call him this morning but he wasn't home, have you heard from Cedric?" she asked. **

"**Only a few days ago, he was acting weird these past few days and when I answered the phone he wanted Uncle Rod's number" I replied.**

"**Do you know why?" she asked. **

"**I think I may know but I don't even want to think about it right now" I replied. **

"**What now your scared of marriage or something like that? Come on Nick, you've been with the guy for what a year now I would be really concern" Becky pointed out. **

"**Look if he wants marriage in our future so be it. Otherwise I'm trying not to worry about but now you brought it up" I said. **

"**Sorry" she said with a smug smile. She **_**so **_**knows that something is up. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. **

* * *

"**Beck, do remember that lake out back when we were kids?" Dylan asked while we gathered in the living room before dinner. Paige and Aunt Emily were in the kitchen while us kids were in the living room, watching some movie while Uncle Rod was on the phone. **

"**Yeah that we use to ice skate when we were kids" she replied. **

"**Was I even around for that?" I asked aloud. **

"**You were but remember the ice skating incident of '98?" he asked. **

"**Don't even go there" I said giving him the look. **

"**What incident?" Becky asked. **

"**Before big mouth over there tells you," I said giving Dylan the death look, "When you were around nine or ten I believe, I was fourteen and Dylan was eighteen, we skated outside one winter and I decided to do a trick. Well that trick landed on my ankle and I broke it." **

"**Yeah that and remember when you almost fell into the lake? You wouldn't go skating for a month after that" I said. **

**He gave me a look while Becky tries not to laugh. Luckily, Paige came in. **

"**Do I want to know?" she asked. **

"**You rather not Hon, so is dinner ready?" Dylan asked. **

"**Almost, Nick, can you help me out with something quick?" she asked me. I stood up from the couch and walked over to where she was and followed her out. We walked down the hallway before she pulled me into the bathroom. **

"**Paige what is this about?" I asked nervously. **

"**I'll show you in a minute" she said going into the bathroom sink and pulling out something to unwrap it and then she showed me. **

"**Congratulations you're showing me a used pregnancy test…oh my god you're pregnant?!" I shrieked. **

"**Shush and yes I am" she said. **

"**Wait, does Dylan know?" I asked. **

"**Not exactly, like he knew about me being sick in the morning but me being pregnant god no, I found out like four hours ago and this was my third test taken" she replied. **

"**Wow, Paige congratulations" I said hugging her. **

"**Thanks Nick, I'll try and keep it on a down low through dinner, hopefully, it'll go along as I wanted to" she said nervously. **

**We laughed and walked out of the bathroom and into the dining room for dinner as everyone was sitting down. It went smoothing, just talking and laughing about anything that came up. I think the interesting part of dinner was that Paige kept looking like she was getting sick towards the end. It only took Aunt Emily to ask what was wrong with her daughter-in-law that Paige blurted out that she was pregnant. **

* * *

**I was pooped. Make that, everyone was. We opened our gifts after dinner and was sprawled out everywhere in the living room. A movie was playing on in the background but I didn't think anyone was paying attention. **

**Then out of nowhere we heard the doorbell rang. **

"**Who could that be at this hour?" Uncle Rod said getting up to answer the door. It was quiet for a quick moment before he came back. **

"**Becky, someone's here to see you" he said. Becky looked at him confusingly before Ryan appeared out of nowhere. She squealed with delight and total surprise as she ran over and jumped into his arms. **

**We laughed at the sight in front of us and managed to make Ryan feel at home. I smiled at Becky and Ryan reunited for the holidays. But deep down, I wondered why Cedric wasn't here, let alone home at his house.**

* * *

_**Christmas Day-1:24a.m.**_

**I walked into the kitchen getting something to drink. Becky and I decided to stay at the house for the next day. I couldn't get any sleep. Why I don't know myself. I sat at the table with hot chocolate just staring out into space. **

"**What are you doing up?" I heard Paige coming in. **

"**Couldn't sleep you?" I asked. **

"**Hungry I guess, man I don't know how am I going to handle this in nine months" she said. **

"**Well, considering that you'll follow the precautions when carrying a baby for nine months, you'll have a healthy baby" I said. **

"**Are you going to give me your medical jumble while I'm going through this?" she asked skeptically. **

"**Well, yeah since I do work at a clinic" I replied. **

"**Good, cause I don't know what am I getting myself into" she said. **

"**You'll make a great mother, Dylan on the other hand…" I said. **

"**He's still getting over the news that I'm pregnant" she said. We both laughed lightly, hoping not to wake anyone up when I heard tapping. **

"**Shush, did you heard that?" I whispered. **

"**Hear what?" she asked. **

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

"**That taping" I replied before getting up and heading into the living room. **

"**There's an owl at our window" Paige said. **

"**Patches?" I said walking over to the window. **

"**You know that owl?" she asked incredulously. **

"**Yeah, it's Cedric's pet" I replied before opening up the window and he handed a piece of paper. I unfolded and saw his handwriting: **

_**Happy Christmas or Merry Christmas as you call it in America. **_

_**Come outside, don't worry Patches will lead you. **_

_**Cedric**_

**I threw the note on the couch and walked into the little hallway by the front door. I told Paige that it was Cedric who wanted to see me and I was telling her all of this while I threw my sweatshirt on and my light tan ugg boots. I ran out the door and follow Patches to the side of the house. I looked around only to see a figure standing behind the garage.**

"**Cedric?" I breathed out as I jogged towards him.**

"**Happy Christmas love" he said pulling me into his arms. **

"**W-What are you doing here? I tried calling you and no reply I thought something happened" I said. **

"**Working up the courage to give you your gift. I already talked to your uncle about it and he said yes to it" he said. **

"**What are you-"I started to asked but he put his finger on my lips. **

"**Trust me on this one, please?" he asked. **

**I nodded, not speaking cause of what he was going to do, which I was afraid to know and it was cold outside so I was shivering. **

"**Nikki, you are basically my life. From the moment I saw you on the train, you pretty much were on my mind. We talked, got to know one another and became friends. The night of the ball, we had our first kiss, became an item and became inseparable. That time apart, I didn't know what to think. It wasn't until when you came to London and we hooked up again, I couldn't imagine anyone else to be with than you" he said. **

"**Wow, Cedric that's so sweet" I said. **

"**I'm almost done. Trust me. Nikki, I see a future with you, a wife to me, a mother to our children someday. I know you just got your life in order and I hope that I will be part of your life too." he said. **

**What shocked me the most was that he got down on the ground on one knee. My hands flew to my mouth as I felt tears coming to my eyes. He opened up the small box in his hands to reveal a three diamond sliver ring nestled in the box. **

"**Nicole Marie Parker, will you marry me?" he asked. **

**I was crying right now. Not sad or angry tears but happy tears. **

"**Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I said happily. **

**He smiled as he put the ring on my third left finger and pulled me and crashed our lips together. He wiped the tears off my face as I laughed. **

"**Oh my crap, we're engaged" I said. **

"**I know" he said. **

"**Finally!" I heard a voice from behind us. I turned only to see Dylan, Ryan, Paige and Becky standing not far from us, wearing happy smiles on their faces. **

"**You guys knew about this?" I asked. **

"**Pretty much yeah" Becky said. **

**I shook my head in disbelief and turned to Cedric. **

"**I hope my aunt and uncle will be happy come tomorrow morning" I said. **

"**They will. I had to ask your uncle permission to marry you so of course they'll be happy" he said. **

"**This is probably the best Christmas gift I've gotten ever" I said. **

"**I'm glad. I love you" Cedric said. **

"**I love you too" I said as we kissed and then the snow started to fall. **

"**Okay, okay show's over come on inside you two, it's freezing" Paige said. **

**Way to ruin a moment. But I couldn't blame her, she was after all carrying her first child. I've gotten my Christmas gift from Cedric and along with it, us being engaged. **

**Life is good. **

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I had the proposal planned out differently, but since Christmas is around the corner, I thought this was well fitting. **

**I have the picture of the ring on my profile. I also made a story cover for this story. Link's on the profile. It's not my best since I've discovered making story covers and banners. I'm no pro or anything so that's there. **

**I have created a poll regarding to the Trapped series, whether you want the wedding as an epilogue chapter or in the next installment. It's a really difficult choice. **

**Please review! They make me happy and I've never think that I've gotten this far without your support!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	27. Important news!

**Just a few notes or two…**

**Hi guys! **

**This story right now isn't the end or is it? That's where you guys come in. I have a poll up on my profile too see whether…**

**A. I would write the wedding of Cedric and Nikki in an epilogue chapter, thus completing the story entirely and writing another Harry Potter story. **

**Or**

**B. I would write the wedding and another adventure in a third part story to the Trapped series. **

**Here are a few ways to let me know how, you can leave a review, vote in the poll or PM me if you want. It's up to you guys I'm leaning more on the writing it as an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. **

**I'll post another notice, along with the trailer-like chapter of a new story once I get enough votes. Remember the idea with the most votes win! **

**Now on to other news, the second chapter rewrite for Trapped in Hogwarts is near done. It'll be posted in a few days or so. **

**Lastly, I want to thank you guys for reviewing and alerting my story since the very beginning. You know who you are and also for your support and patience while waiting for my updates every week. For those who reviewed constantly, thanks so much you know who you are!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	28. New Story announcement!

**Hi Guys!**

**Final's Author's Note for here. **

**Part Three of the trapped series is up! **

**It's called Trapped All Over Again, it was the least that I can come up with. So now with this note it's concluding Trapped in London once and for all. **

**I want to thanks those who subscribed, alerted and reviewed. The reviews that I have gotten while doing this story was amazing. I didn't think I would have that support! Hopefully I will with the third part. **

**Enjoy chapter 1!**

**Spikeluver89**


End file.
